


Stepping Up

by madeleine334



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleine334/pseuds/madeleine334
Summary: What should be the happiest moment of Jumin Han's life goes unexpected, leaving him a single father and widow with a newborn.Seven wants to be there for his friend.





	1. Chapter 1

“We are very sorry, Mr. Han...”

“There was nothing more we could do...”

“You can...you can go see them now, Mr. Han...”

Jumin Han followed the doctors to his wife’s room.

*** 

A red headed man with flashy glasses and wild eyes bursts into the hospital lobby. He rushed to the elevator, pulling out his phone and double checking the room number he found through the hospital records. He pressed the button and impatiently waited for the doors to close and the machine to rise, bringing him to his floor.

He speed walked down the hall, looking at every room number, searching frantically for the correct one. Finally, he had found it. It was closed and there were no windows to see into the room. He could only wait until the man came out. 

What was he doing there, he thought to himself. Jumin wouldn’t want any visitors and he certainly wouldn’t want anyone seeing her or the child. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see her that way...

Seven closed his eyes and practiced his breathing, just like she taught him to all that time ago. Just concentrate on breathing, in and out, nothing else. You are okay...you are okay...

She wasn’t okay.

Seven couldn’t stop the tears. Wetness stung his eyes with their hot saltiness, burning as they trickled down his cheeks. A sound was heard, only for him to realize it was from himself. He was crying and making those horrible noises that one makes when they can’t stop the flood of emotion escaping them. He hated his tears, he hated that this pain was escaping him, he hated that this pain existed.

The last time he had cried was at their wedding. He had watched the two of them, both so beautiful and lovely. They looked happier than he could ever believe one could feel, yet there they both where. He smiled when she looked over to see him in the pew of the church. He had chosen to sit on her side of the venue, right next to his brother, who he remembered to be anxious about the occasion and asked Yoosung to sit with them. He cried when they said their vows. His brother did not tease him, knowing how hard it was for him to keep everything inside. He loved her, he loved her so much, but she belonged with Jumin. He saw it in her eyes, in her smile; he could hear it in her voice and her laugh; he could even smell it when she cooked Jumin bento boxes and brought them to the office, asking if he would tag along with her on some days. He always agreed to, of course. He would do anything for her, even if it was to bring her husband his lunch to the office.

He wanted to protect her, believing he could, but nobody could have protected her from this.

*** 

Zen was leaving rehearsal when someone told him the news. He had known that there would be a little Han arriving sometime today, but when the news broke, he didn’t know what to do. He sat on the floor, not trusting himself to stay upright, and cried into his hands.

The director found him in the green room and tried to comfort him, knowing that Zen had been friends with both Hans. 

“Why don’t you take some time off,” the director offered. “We’ll post pone the episode, post a statement, or we’ll put out a catch up episode.”

“They wouldn’t want that,” Zen told him. “She wouldn’t want that.”

*** 

Jaehee was making a cappuccino, something she had done at least a million times before, preparing the heart pattern for her customer. The tv in the corner of the shop was playing, despite her initial want of it even being in the café.

“Hey, isn’t that...oh...” 

Jaehee looked up, seeing her customer looking to her with sad eyes. She looked over to the tv and saw the headline. She dropped the cappuccino onto the floor, not even realizing it had escaped her hand. She ignored the sound of the cup cracking and breaking. All she did was look at the picture of her friend and business partner on the television.

*** 

The notification from his news app appeared on Yoosung’s phone while he and Saeran were cooking. More like he was cooking and Saeran was distracting him, but they were enjoying themselves, none the less.

“Who is it?” Saeran asked.

Yoosung picked up his phone and began to read.

“Yoosung?” Saeran asked. He ran to the blond once the phone fell from his trembling hands.

*** 

Jumin said goodbye to her and promised he would take care of Hana. He held the child in his arms. She was so small, so fragile, and so perfect. She would never know her mother and Jumin would never be able to be with his wife again. He did not wish to shed tears while holding his daughter, but he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop them.

There was a soft knock on the door and a doctor came in, looking apologetically and tragically at the man. “Sir, there is someone waiting outside of your door,” he told Jumin. “The funeral home has also sent people to pick her up...”

“Who is out there?” Jumin asked.

“He said his name is Luciel,” the doctor told him.

“Send him in,” Jumin told them.

“Of course,” the doctor nodded, leaving, only to return with Seven. “I’ll come back when the funeral home gets here,” he told them.

Seven stood in the room, hands in front of him, fidgeting.

Jumin stood up from where he was sitting with Hana and walked over to his friend. “This is Hana,” Jumin told him, presenting the child.

Seven looked at her in awe, and for a moment, there was no sadness. There is only happiness for Hana’s existence and awe for her presence. She was a baby and she was Jumin’s. She was lovely and beautiful and absolutely adorable.

“She is 3.5 kilograms, a healthy weight,” Jumin continued, smiling down at his baby girl.

“She is beautiful,” Seven tells him.

“She is,” Jumin says. He then looks up at Seven. “Thank you for coming to...to tell her good bye,” he falters, almost losing his composure completely, “and to meet her.”

Seven brings up an arm to steady him, but then moves to hug him, minding Hana in his arms.

They pull away and Jumin holds the still sleeping baby a little closer to his chest. “I’ll give you some privacy.” He then leaves, unable to be in there for another moment. Seeing her like that, he couldn’t bear it any longer.

Then it is only Seven, who sits next to her bed. Her eyes are closed, as if she were only sleeping, but there is no movement from her chest, no sign of breathing. If he were to look any closer, he would see that there were no longer signs of life in her with her cheeks becoming a little paler than usual, turning more dull as the minutes pass. He wants to hug her, speak to her, tell her how sorry he is for not being there to protect her, to protect Jumin from such heart break, but he can’t. He can’t open his mouth, he can’t speak. His eyes continue to leak, as if there were a water pipe that had a crack in it. He can’t move his hand, longing to hold hers one last time. He can’t tell her how beautiful Hana is and how proud she would be of her beautiful baby girl. No, all he can do is cry as he sits there.

*** 

Seven and Jumin were told that Hana was to be kept at the hospital overnight for monitoring purposes. They were moved to a different room.

“What will you do now?” Jumin asked Seven once the nurses had left. Hana was sleeping in her hospital crib now.

Seven shrugged. “I haven’t thought that far,” he admitted. “Are you going to stay here all alone?”

Jumin nodded, looking over to his baby girl.

“I guess I’ll have to keep you company, then,” Seven tried to smile. It looked pained.

“You don’t have to,” Jumin told him, “but I would appreciate it.” He tried to smile, as well. It looked a little more like a smile than Seven’s.

“I couldn’t leave you alone like this,” Seven then said, looking over to the baby.

There was a pregnant silence and the air was still somewhat thick from the night. “Hana is her grandmother’s name,” Jumin said after a while, breaking the silence.

“I like that name,” Seven said.

“I was skeptical about it at first,” Jumin admitted. “I am partial to Diana, myself.”

“Diana?”

“I have Elizabeth, a Diana just seems fitting,” he said.

Seven chuckled and it lightened the air. “I would fight for Hana, too,” he said with a smile, a genuine smile.

Jumin smiled, as well. “We talked about it all night until she finally got what she wanted.”

“She has you wrapped around her finger,” Seven winked.

“She had all of us wrapped around her finger,” Jumin then says.

Seven’s smile fell a bit. “Yeah, she really did.”

Jumin let out a breath, as if he had been holding in a laugh that deflated.

“I should call Saeran to tell him I’m not coming home tonight,” Seven said, receiving a nod from Jumin. He stood up and stepped out of the room, not wanting to bother Jumin with his phone call. He opened his phone after looking to make sure nobody else was around and then hit recent under his call list. Saeran’s name was second under hers. He bit his lip and quickly tapped his brother’s name.

Saeran answered on the second ring.

_ “I’m with Yoosung,” _ he said. He sounded tired and a little hoarse, like he had been crying...

“Is he...is he okay?”

_ “Not really,” _ Saeran admitted, _ “but, he is asleep now.” _

“That’s probably for the best.”

_ “Are you at the hospital?” _

“Yeah,” he said. “I didn’t...I couldn’t leave Jumin here alone.”

_ “He...he probably shouldn’t be alone,” _ Saeran agreed. _ “And the baby?” _

“She is beautiful,” he told him. “J-just like her mo-mother,” he cried, trying to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. 

Saeran sat on the other end of the phone, letting his brother cry. _ “I know how important she was to you,” _ he said once the crying devolved into mere sniffles. 

“She was,” he admitted.

_ “I better go,” _ his brother said. _ “Get back to Jumin.” _

“I will,” he replied, ending the phone call and returning to the room.

*** 

The next morning, nurses came in to check on the baby, as they had done a few times throughout the night. Seven slept on the couch, insisting that Jumin sleep on the room’s provided bed, instead of the rocking chair he had occupied while they were still awake.

Both ultimately slept poorly, which was to be expected, honestly. Seven got maybe three hours, but he suspected Jumin got even less. He often woke to the man holding his daughter as she continued to sleep, whispering things to her that he was unable to hear. Things he perhaps shouldn’t be able to hear. He pretended to still be asleep during those moments, but Jumin knew. He even asked Seven to join him on the bed, saying he wanted to share these moments with his daughter with someone. Seven suspected no baby book in the world could prepare a man to become a father. Jumin was asking for help.

When the nurses announced that they could be discharged once they had packed their things, Seven wasn’t sure what to do. The funeral home had collected her and Jumin was told to come that morning to discuss plans. 

“Luciel,” Jumin began, his voice was soft.

Before he could continue, Seven had already picked up the baby bag. “I’m coming,” he said. He wouldn’t let his friend go through this alone. She would have wanted him to help Jumin, he believed. This was the man she wanted to spend her forever with and Seven wouldn’t let him go through this process alone.

*** 

_ How is he? _ \- Saeran

_ He’s _ \- Saeyoung

_ Well... _ \- Saeyoung

_ That bad huh... _ \- Saeran

_ We are on our way to the funeral home. _ \- Saeyoung

_ Why are you going? _ \- Saeran

_ I couldn’t let him do this alone... _ \- Saeyoung

_ I see. _ \- Saeran

_ She would have liked it that way. _ \- Saeran

_ I hope so. _ \- Saeyoung

_ How is Yoosung? _ \- Saeyoung

_ He woke up this morning really early. _ \- Saeran

_ He tried calling her. _ \- Saeran

_ I didn’t know he called until I woke up. _ \- Saeran

_ He won’t look at me. _ \- Saeran

_ Do you want me to come home? _ \- Saeyoung

_ No. You need to be there. _ \- Saeran

_ I will call Zen. _ \- Saeran

_ I haven’t talked to any of them... _ \- Saeyoung

_ You don’t have to do everything. Let me help... _ \- Saeran

_ Have you gotten to hold the baby? _ \- Saeran

_ Not yet. _ \- Saeyoung

_ She is beautiful, though. _ \- Saeyoung

_ Her name is Hana. _ \- Saeyoung

_ I’m going to assume that was not Jumin’s choice. _ \- Saeran

_ It was all her. _ \- Saeyoung

_ Jumin wanted to name her Diana. _ \- Saeyoung

_ Of course he did. _ \- Saeran

_ Oh, I better go. We are pulling in now. _ \- Saeyoung

_ And Saeran, thank you. _ \- Saeyoung

_ Pay me back by convincing Jumin to let me hold Hana. _ \- Saeran

_ Not before me, but I’ll try! _ \- Saeyoung

*** 

Jumin kept Hana in his arms the entire time, not wanting his daughter away from him. The funeral home was clean and orderly, as well as attractive on the inside.

Her family needed to be contacted. They were Americans, just like she was, but Jumin wasn’t ready to speak to them. But...they needed to know, they needed to hear it from him...he had to do this.

“Luciel?” he looked over to the red head. He was grateful that the man agreed to accompany him, although he was clearly uncomfortable. She was important to all of the RFA, not just Jumin, and having Seven there with him really showed how much of an impact she had on the man.

“What is it?” the man asked.

“Could you...” he looked down at the baby in his arms. She was sleeping once again. She slept a lot, but the doctor and nurses assured him that was normal for newborns. “Could you take her for a moment? I need to make a phone call.” The funeral director had stepped out, giving Jumin the opportunity. He didn’t want to waste it and couldn’t let this go on any longer. He trusted Seven with their daughter.

“Of course,” Seven replied, taking her from him. His arms were a bit stiff, but they were positioned in the correct way, supporting Hana’s head and cradling her gently, if not awkwardly. 

“Thank you,” he said, standing up and moving outside for some privacy. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. It was 10:12 in South Korea and 20:12 where her family lived. He believed they would still be up.

_ “Hello?” _ a voice answered. It was her mother.

_ “It’s me, Jumin,” _ he began in English.

*** 

Seven looked down at the little girl in his arms and felt something in his chest unknot, as if there was a tension there that he didn’t even realize he had. He felt speechless. He didn’t know how to really explain the feelings he felt, but he knew that he loved this baby girl. This was the child of his friend and the woman he loved, but she felt right in his arms, once he was able to relax them after Jumin handed her to him. He couldn’t protect her mother, but he wanted to be able to protect her. Hell, all of the RFA were likely to feel the same way. This baby was now a part of their family.

“Sir?” the funeral director asked, returning to the room to continue paper work.

“Sorry,” Seven instantly said, suddenly realizing there were tears in his eyes. “He stepped out to make a call.”

“I understand,” the man nodded.

Seven didn’t even look at him, completely captivated by the infant in his arms. She had begun to wake, moving her arms around and yawning. Her eyes opened and looked up at him. She cooed and reached up for him. He moved closer, letting her reach for his red hair. She took two tiny fist fulls and tugged stronger than he expected. He found himself chuckling.

“She is so young,” the funeral director noticed.

“Only a day old,” Seven replied. The smile on his face fell and he gently hugged baby Hana.

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that,” he said. “Are you a family member?”

“I’m a friend,” he replied, because despite the feeling of family between the RFA members, they could never truly be more than just very close friends. “I work with Jumin and I worked with her,” he clarified.

“Child birth is a beautiful thing, but we often forget how dangerous it can be for the women who experience it.”

Seven did not reply. He kissed Hana’s forehead and moved his hand to let her grasp his finger to squeeze and pull as much as she wanted. “Do you have children?” he then asked, surprising himself.

“Two boys and a girl on the way,” the man admitted.

Seven then looked at him. “That’s amazing,” he smiled. “I don’t know how people do it.”

“I assume you’ve got no kids?”

“None,” Seven confirmed, “but, I do want to be in this little one’s life.”

“I’m sure your friend will need all the help he can get,” the funeral director said. “Being a single father is going to be a struggle. I’m aware of who Jumin Han is, and let me tell you, there is no amount of money in the world that makes fatherhood an easy task.”

“Could you give me any advice?” Seven asked.

“Savor the sleep you get,” he chuckled.

Seven smirked and returned his attention back to Hana who had begun making cooing noises at him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral was a long and dreary affair. Her family flew in to pay their respect and say good bye to their daughter, as well as meet their granddaughter. They assured Jumin that he would always be their son-in-law and brought up him relocating to America. He apologized and politely declined the notion. He assured them, however, that he would pay for them to come see Hana any time they wanted.

Each member of the RFA gave their condolences, telling Jumin to come to them if he ever needed anything. Even Saeran approached the man, telling him that he and his brother would baby sit anytime Jumin needed them to. Seven smiled when Saeran outright offered themselves up, nodding in agreement.

After the funeral, Seven left early. Hearing the stories everyone had about her and how much everyone missed her had become too much. Funerals were a celebration of someone’s life, but it only left him feeling more empty than before as he was shown what he had lost, what Jumin had lost, what they had all lost. He drove home after Saeran told him that he planned on staying with Yoosung for the reception. He couldn’t stand the sorrow anymore, so he did what he always did when he was sad. He poured himself into work, the case being a job requiring him to rebuild a firewall from the ground up for a Fortune 500 company. It was a going to be a job that would take him some weeks or even months, but he had hammered out more than half of the code in less than six days. 

It wasn’t until Saeran violently spun his computer chair around did he realize how hungry he was.

*** 

Jumin had not been in contact with any of the RFA for weeks now. According to Yoosung, he had not been at the office, either. There was no answer when his phone was called, only a text message here and there telling them to not worry about him and that Hana needed him.

“I don’t think he knows how to raise a kid,” Yoosung said. They were all at Jaehee’s café, which had opened up again after taking a few days being closed for mourning. “I actually went by his house to drop off some papers that needed his signature,” the blond told them.

“Hadn’t he been reading parenting books almost nonstop?” Zen asked.

“I don’t think merely reading about something can give you everything you need to become a parent,” Jaehee spoke up.

Seven recalled the funeral director.

Saeran looked over to him. “I can get back on my own,” he said.

Seven nodded and gave his brother a soft smile.

“What?” Zen asked.

“Yeah, I’m lost,” Yoosung said.

“I’m going to go see him,” Seven stated.

*** 

Hana was crying again and Jumin just sat on his couch with his hands holding his head. He didn’t even hear the knocking on his door until there was a voice accompanying it. He knew someone would be sent for him eventually, but he was still a bit surprised to see Seven of all people on the other side of his front door.

The red head walked past him, brushing him against his backpack, quickly scooping up the baby, despite her ear piercing cries. 

Jumin nearly cried when Seven was able to sooth the baby with calming noises and soft rocking back and forth.

“How?” was all Jumin asked.

Seven smiled down at Hana is his arms. “I used to hold Saeran when we were little,” he said. “Saeran cried a lot, but I was always able to calm him down.”

“You are twins,” Jumin pointed out. 

“So?” Seven asked.

Jumin shook his head. “Thank you,” he instead said. “There was nothing I could do to stop her from crying.”

“I think she is just a bit grumpy,” Seven noticed, watching as Hana’s face contorted and she frowned. “Ah, there it is,” he said with a frown of his own.

“Ah...” The smell hit them.

*** 

“Show me her eating schedule,” Seven said. They had managed to put little Hana down for a nap, much to Jumin’s relief as the little girl seemed to despise naps.

Jumin pulled up the document on his laptop, displaying the times in which to feed her, as well as how many ounces she should be drinking of her formula.

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t hire a nanny or something,” Seven remarked, looking over the document.

“We decided early on that a nanny would not be an option,” Jumin told him and Seven felt a little guilty for suggesting such a thing.

“Well, now that God Seven is here, there is no more reason to worry,” the red head beamed.

“Luciel, what are you going on about?”

“Why, I’ve decided to help you raise Hana, of course,” Seven smiled, but it faltered. He needed to know. “If you will let me,” he added softly.

Jumin was stunned at the declaration. “Luciel, do you know what goes into raising a child?” he then asked. “Do you know how much a baby needs to eat every day? How they should sleep, how they need to be burped, how to bathe them?”

“Of course I do,” Seven replied seriously. “What do you think I’ve been doing for the past few weeks?”

“Working,” Jumin answered honestly.

“I tried that,” he admitted, “but Saeran banned me from working after I finished my last job. Apparently you need to eat more than once every three days.”

“Statements like that really make me weary of your offer to help raise Hana,” Jumin pointed out.

“After I finished the job, I read every baby book I could get my hands on. I also signed up for some classes,” he told the man. “Did you know that there are classes on how to take care of a baby?” Seven asked. “Humans really do think of everything,” he smiled. Seven reached for his back pack and pulled out a folder. “I got certified in first aid, which includes how to respond to children and babies. I took several classes on feeding, bathing, and changing.” He pulled out a photo that someone took where Seven was holding a baby imitating doll. “I took care of it for nearly two weeks,” Seven told Jumin. “I know it’s not the same as a real baby, but I wanted to be prepared...”

Jumin looked at all the certificates of completion and certificate stating he was First Aid certified. Lastly, he looked at the photo of Seven holding the baby doll. He had a smile on his face, as if he were actually holding a living, breathing, baby. 

“Saeran took it while I wasn’t paying attention,” Seven admitted. “At first I thought it was kinda funny, but I wanted to keep it.”

“Come over tomorrow morning at 7,” he said. “Hana eats at 7:30.”

Seven cheered and hugged Jumin, catching the father off guard. “Thank you, Jumin!”

Hana’s cries could be heard in the other room.

Jumin sighed, pushing Seven off of him. “I’m going to need a bigger place.”

*** 

A bigger place meant some place that wasn’t a penthouse, but for the time being, the penthouse would have to do. He didn’t want to upset Hana’s adjustment just yet. Besides, Elizabeth the 3rd was still unused to having a baby in the house. Moving to an entirely different location could disturb her in ways that Jumin didn’t even want to imagine. For now, he wanted to stay in his penthouse with his daughter and his cat.

Every day Seven would arrive at exactly 7:00 in the morning, giving Jumin time to prepare Hana’s bottle with the man. They soon fell into a routine with the baby and cat. Seven would feed Elizabeth the 3rd her meal while Jumin fed Hana. Seven would burp Hana while Jumin washed the bottle and any spillage. After, they would change Hana out of the clothes she wore to sleep and into something else. They would eat breakfast together while watching Hana and Seven would play with her while Jumin managed to get an hour or so of work done. They would often eat in the floor together, something that Jumin was initially against, but recognized the merits once Seven began eating on the floor with Hana while he wasn’t watching. Hana would then be fed a second time and then being burped by Jumin, usually. 

After eating and playing, Hana would be put down for a nap. Seven would rock her in the chair while Jumin watched. More times than once did Seven spot a warm smile across the man’s face during that time, but said nothing of it. During Hana’s nap, Seven would pull out his laptop to do some small jobs or research while Jumin continued working from home. If Hana woke before she was supposed to, she would either cry for attention or make small noises. It hurt Jumin every time Seven held him back, telling him that babies need to cry themselves out if they haven’t slept long enough, but he listened. She would fall back asleep after a while and continue her nap to the desired amount of time. The two would have lunch during her nap, as well.

After her nap, she would eat again and want to play. She had become used to Seven’s playfulness with her and sought him out often when she was alert and full of energy. When she was tired, she preferred the company of her father, who oozed calmness. By nightfall, she would reach out for him and he would rock her to sleep. Three to four times a week, they would add baths to her nightly schedule, which she absolutely adored, as did Jumin when he would bathe her. 

Seven’s phone storage quickly became filled with photos of the baby girl, much to Jumin’s jealousy, as he was unable to snap a clear photo if his life depended on it. Once Hana had fallen to sleep at 19:00, Seven would say his goodbyes and return home to his brother, who would always wait up for him, waiting for baby photos from that day.

This was how things were for nearly a month and a half and Jumin found comfort in it. Seven had proved himself to be more than trustworthy with his daughter and had helped him immensely with her care. Before he had arrived, Jumin had nearly been at his wit’s end. He was ashamed of himself for being unable to properly care for Hana and had deeply considered hiring a nanny, despite his late wife’s wishes. If that proved to not be able to happen, he had half the mind to call up his mother-in-law, as he had no relationship with his own mother. Seven came to Jumin’s rescue, even if the man didn’t realize it, although Jumin was more than aware that Seven knew exactly how out of his depth Jumin was when it came to taking care of a baby.

Elizabeth the 3rd had warmed up to Hana considerably, much to Jumin’s relief as the cat seemed to be very put off by the baby’s noise and sudden uprooting of her daily routine. Instead of hiding in a corner or in Jumin’s room, the cat became more open to investigating the source of her master’s sudden interest. She would get closer to Hana while Seven was playing with her and would even watch. There was no hissing or swatting when Hana reached out to her, thankfully, and Elizabeth the 3rd even seemed to not mind when Seven would hold Hana’s hand and guide it across the white fur. Elizabeth the 3rd had also warmed up to him, as she saw him every day now and found him to be a reliable source of attention.

Needless to say, the four of them had become a small family or sorts, not that Jumin or Seven would ever refer to Seven as Hana’s other parent. Her presence was felt every day, whether they spoke of it or not. It took Jumin a total of three months to finally ask Seven why he was so adamant about taking care of Hana.

Seven looked uncomfortable at the question, but he didn’t leave, he didn’t run. He placed Hana onto her blanket on the floor where she liked to play with some of her toys. “I loved her,” Seven admitted. 

Jumin knew, of course Jumin knew, subconsciously. There was a part of him that always knew that Seven loved his wife, but he never really saw how much Seven loved her. He was the one to watch her during the Mint Eye crisis. He was the one to make sure she was safe and he helped her go to Jumin’s penthouse. It was so obvious how much Seven loved her, but Jumin never saw it. He would check up on her, go places with her when she didn’t want to go alone, he would set aside his work in order to accomidate for her. “Oh,” was all Jumin said.

“Are you upset?” Seven asked, avoiding Jumin’s gaze. Instead, he watched Hana play.

“No,” Jumin realized. “I think I always knew.”

“I was so happy for her when I found out you had proposed,” Seven told him. “Two of my best friends were going to come together as husband and wife. When she told me she was pregnant, I wanted to cry with how happy I was for the both of you.”

“She told me you did cry,” Jumin pointed out.

“Heh, I guess I did.”

“Thank you, Luciel,” Jumin said, “for always looking out for her.”

“I do the same for you and the rest of the RFA,” he said.

“I know you do, but thank you.”

“Are you going to still let me see her?” he asked, watching as Hana was making noises and reaching out to her dad.

“Of course,” Jumin told him. “I couldn’t do this without you.”

Seven shook his head. “You could. You’re strong, smart, and resourceful. You could raise Hana without me.”

“Maybe I don’t want to.”

Seven slowly looked over to the man. “She feels like mine,” he admitted.

“She is yours,” Jumin said. “She is ours.”

*** 

Jumin got a new house in a suburban area with a gated fence and more square feet than Seven thought possible for a house to have. The actual home part was modest compared to what Jumin had initially talked about buying. It had five rooms, one for Jumin, one for Hana, one for Elizabeth the 3rd, an office, and a guest bedroom. Each room had its own bathroom, as well as two extra bathrooms for the rest of the house. The living room was gigantic and the kitchen was way bigger than anything Seven had seen. It was almost American in its size. As if the man even cooked his own meals.

The trip to the new home, opposed to the penthouse, was longer, but Seven didn’t mind. He would travel any length of distance to see Hana, Elly, and Jumin, even. Adjusting to the new home was easy for little Hana, who had begun crawling. However, Elizabeth the 3rd was not having as easy a time. She had her own room, which, quite frankly, confused the cat. She was used to sleeping in the room of her master, but all of her things were placed separately. Eventually, Seven convinced Jumin to move some of her things to Jumin’s room in order to alleviate some of the cat’s stress.

Seven was still the only member of the RFA to see Jumin, much to everyone’s discontent. It took four days of convincing to have Jumin take Hana to formally meet the rest of the RFA members.

“She is so cute!” Yoosung cooed at the precious bundle in Jumin’s arms. “She has your eyes, Jumin.”

Hana’s grey eyes stared wide eyed at everyone with a big smile across her face. She was a very happy baby, often, and today had been another good one for her. 

“She will grow up to be a very strong and wonderful lady,” Zen smiled, waving at the baby.

“Of course,” Jumin agreed proudly. “My daughter will have every opportunity to better and further herself in whatever she may pursue.”

“That was the most bougie thing I’ve heard in a while,” Yoosung snickered, moving to pull Saeran closer to see Hana.

“Maybe you should look that word up,” Saeran deadpanned. 

Seven sat back with Jaehee and watched the other members fawn over Hana. Jaehee had invited them all to the café, temporarily closing it for a few hours. 

“How is everything going?” she asked him.

“Better than I thought, honestly,” Seven told her. “I’m sure you heard he got a bigger place?”

“You mentioned it briefly in the chat, yes,” Jaehee replied, brewing a coffee for herself. “Do you want anything?”

“I left my wallet in the car,” Seven admitted with a chuckle.

“As if I could charge any of my friends,” Jaehee smiled. “Apart from Jumin,” she added. “He can afford it.” Her use of his first name had been initially jarring for the group, but working so closely with _ her, _ she insisted on it.

“Then I will take you up on that offer,” he smiled. “I’d prefer something sweet, if you can.”

“I can do anything when it comes to coffee,” Jaehee replied very confidently.

“I’m sure you can.”

“I am surprised to see your brother so hesitant to be close to Hana,” Jaehee then stated.

Seven watched his brother stand uncomfortably near Yoosung as Jumin was careful to place the baby in the blond’s arms, instructing him how to hold her and where to support her. “He had been eager to meet her,” Seven told her. “Now that the time has come, I think he is nervous. He hasn’t been around children, let alone babies, before.”

“Hm, I suppose that is understandable. I do hope that Jumin opens up more and actually leaves the house to come see us all more often,” she said. “The same goes for you, you spend all your time with them from what your brother says. Don’t you think the two of you deserve a break?”

“I’d never want to leave Jumin to take care of Hana alone,” Seven told her. “I love Hana and I want to be there for her. Jumin and I have a routine, you know,” he smirked. 

“Well, perhaps you can convince him to at least stop by to visit the café from time to time,” Jaehee said. Her relationship with Jumin had evolved from mere co-workers. Once Jumin had married, his wife had opened the café with Jaehee after Jaehee had retired from her position as Jumin’s assistant, much to the man’s initial distaste. After the café had opened, however, it would be the only place he would go for coffee or pastries. 

“I’ll try,” Seven told her with a smile. 

“Although, it would be great if you both came with Hana,” Jaehee returned the smile. “She certainly does brighten up a room.”

They both looked over to the group.

Seven felt his heart flutter once he saw his brother speaking to Jumin, only to have the man place Hana in his arms. His heart felt full, as if it may burst, but it was a good feeling, he believed. A happy one. The look on Saeran’s face changed from discomfort and uncertainty to relief and a small smile spread across his lips. He then looked at Jumin, who had also been smiling, and Seven suddenly felt _ something _ spread across his chest, almost similar, yet nothing like the feeling from seeing his brother hold Hana.

“Your face has turned a bit red,” Jaehee interrupted his thoughts. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I think I just need some coffee,” he said, looking away from his brother and the man who fathered the baby he had grown to absolutely adore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the formatting was a nightmare. Took me a while to fix it. The system kept thinking that < / 3 was an html code. Hope you enjoy!

_ Three Years Later _

*** 

Hana’s cries woke the house and Jumin rushed into her room to turn on the light and check on her, followed by Seven.

“What is it?” Jumin softly asked her, picking her up and holding her to his chest. “Did you have a bad dream?”

He felt her nod against him and he moved his head to place a kiss against her hair.

Seven walked over and rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her. “Do you think you can go back to sleep now?” he asked her.

She shook her head, just as Seven anticipated. 

He looked over to Jumin, who had a slight frown across his face.

“Will you be staying up?” he then asked the red head. It was nearly two in the morning and Jumin had a meeting at eight. 

“I’ll stay up with her, you go back to sleep,” the man replied, taking Hana from Jumin’s arms.

Much had changed over the past three years. On Hana’s first birthday, Jumin handed Seven a key to the house, asking if he would move in with them. Seven immediately accepted and told Saeran, who had already known. Jumin had apparently asked him if Seven would agree to the proposal months before, also wanting to make sure that Saeran himself would be taken care of without Seven being there. Seven couldn’t stop himself from smiling when Saeran had told him that Jumin was looking out for both of them. Saeran had become more involved with Hana’s life, often asking Jumin if he could come see the little girl with and without Yoosung there for comfort and support.

From the time Hana had come into their lives to now, Yoosung had moved from being an intern at C&R International to being one of Jumin’s assistants. Jumin had felt comfortable spending more time at the office, knowing that Seven would be there for Hana, while Saeran occasionally would come by to help watch the growing girl. Jaehee’s café had garnered much more attention, but not as much as it deserved, but Seven and Saeran were both helping its steady incline by spreading the word through anonymous emails and social media activity. Zen’s career had skyrocketed from appearing in a television drama with an American actor and received a lot of attention for his looks, as well as talent.

Once Jumin kissed his daughter good night and had returned to bed, Seven took the girl over to her night lights and turned them on. They were stars that lit up the ceiling or the room. He turned off the overhead light, revealing them. They then moved over to the rocking chair in the room, where he held her and rocked her softly. “Did I ever tell you that I had glow in the dark starts in my old room?” he asked.

She shook her head but watched him closely as he continued to talk.

“I did,” he smiled. “Yoosung helped me put the up years ago and I would stay up just looking at them until I was too tired to keep my eyes open,” he looked down at her and smiled. Her face was lightly illuminated by the light of the stars and he could see that her eyes were still puffy from crying. “I would recall stories about the constellations and I’d think about all the heroes that were depicted in them.”

“There are heroes in the stars?” she asked.

“There sure are,” he smiled.

“There is one called Orion, he is a strong hunter who is fighting another constellation named Scorpios, a giant scorpion,” he told her. “He’s up in the sky right now, fighting that scorpion for eternity.”

“What if he loses?” she asked.

“He never will,” Seven assured her. “He is too strong for that.”

“Who else is up there?” she then asked.

“Hm,” Seven thought for a moment, trying to recall another hero for Hana. “There is Hercules,” he told her. “He was the son of Zeus, a Greek god, and a human named Alcmene. He was strong like a god, but he lived amongst the humans. He went on adventures and fought all sorts of monsters and villains,” he told her. “Now, he is up in the stars to fight the monsters up there.”

“What kinds of mawnsters?” she asked, completely enthralled by the idea.

“Well, there is a dragon, for one,” Seven smiled, inwardly screaming at how adorable it was when she mispronounced big words. “The constellation, Draco. Draco was thrown up into the sky by the goddess, Minerva, and he froze because it is cold in space. Hercules is up there with him to make sure he never unfreezes.”

“If he ever does, Hercules will stop him, right?” she asked.

“Of course he will,” Seven assured her.

Hana smiled and tried and failed to fight back a yawn.

“Someone is still sleepy,” he said.

“Nuh uh,” she pouted.

“Hm, I’m not sure about that,” he chuckled. “Little girls need to get there sleep, just like big boys like me,” he told her.

“Can you sleep in here?” she asked with a pout.

Seven considered his options, knowing that he and Jumin both did not want Hana to grow attached to sleeping in either of their rooms or them sleeping in her room. He was very tired, though, and he really didn’t want her to wake up Jumin if she had another nightmare. “Fine,” he told her, “but, only for tonight.”

“Yay,” she quietly cheered.

“If you have another nightmare, wake me up. I don’t want your dad to have to wake up again before he has to go to work.”

She nodded. “Luciel?” she then asked.

“Yeah?” he asked, picking her up and carrying her to her twin bed where he pulled back the cover and put her under it, crawling in after. 

“Can we look at the constellwations for real one night?”

“Sure,” he told her, brushing some of her hair out of her face. “One night, we can go look.”

“Can dad come with us?”

“We can ask him,” he said. “I’m sure he would love to go look at the stars with us.”

She seemed content with that, scooting closer and cuddling up against him. 

“Good night, my little moon,” he told her.

“Good night,” she then yawned, falling to sleep quickly.

She really was all that her name signified. She was his number one, his happiness, his hope. He loved her, his little flower, his little moon. It didn’t take him long to fall into a comfortable sleep.

*** 

_ I see that Hana conned you into staying in her room. _ \- Jumin

_ We talked about this, Luciel. She needs to get used to sleeping alone or else she will want to sleep in the room with one of us. _ \- Jumin

_ I know... _ \- Seven

_ I told her it was only this once, I swear! _ \- Seven

_ It needs to only be this once. _ \- Jumin

_ It will be. _ \- Seven

_ At least she slept through the night. _ \- Jumin

_ We talked about constellations. _ \- Seven

_ She wants to go stargazing. _ \- Seven

_ That would be nice for you two. _ \- Jumin

_ She wants you to go with us. _ \- Seven

_ I see. _ \- Jumin

_ I will not have time until after this business deal goes through. _ \- Jumin

_ We can wait. _ \- Seven

_ I want you to go, too. _ \- Seven

_ I suppose I can’t disappoint my daughter or my friend. _ \- Jumin

_ :) _ \- Seven

_ Thank you. _ \- Seven

_ Which constellations does she want to see? _ \- Jumin

_ Hm. I suppose we should look up which season is best. _ \- Seven

_ I will get Yoosung on that. _ \- Jumin

_ No, don’t bother him with that. I will do it :) _ \- Seven

_ =^_^= _ \- Jumin

_ Is that supposed to be a cat? _ \- Seven

_ Yes, did it work? _ \- Jumin

_ lol yeah. _ \- Seven

_ I will be done today around dinner time. _ \- Jumin

_ I want to take you both out. _ \- Jumin

_ Oh? What did we do to deserve such high treatment? _ \- Seven

_ My daughter deserves the best. _ \- Jumin

_ And me?! _ \- Seven

_ You being there makes her happy. _ \- Jumin

_ :O _ \- Seven

_ Just her? _ \- Seven

_ Fine, it makes me happy, too. _ \- Jumin

_ ;) _ \- Seven

_ Stop that. _ \- Jumin

_ :/ _ \- Seven

_ Did she eat this morning? _ \- Jumin

_ Yes, we both had omelets. _ \- Seven

_ Good. _ \- Jumin

_ And you? Have you eaten? _ \- Seven

_ Yes. You do not need to worry about me. _ \- Jumin

_ You can’t stop a worry wart like me! _ \- Seven

_ What? _ \- Jumin

_ What is that? _ \- Jumin

_ If you have warts, we can get those removed. I don’t want Hana getting any. _ \- Jumin

_ OMG it’s an expression. _ \- Seven

_ Ah, okay. _ \- Jumin

_ Sometimes you are no fun. _ \- Seven

_ Oh, my apologizes. Perhaps I should go along with every one of your whims and schemes. Yes, Luciel, go ahead and buy ten tons of cardboard. I support your decision to send your bootleg soda to South Korean convenience stores. _ \- Jumin

_ Now that’s more like it! _ \- Seven

_ No. _ \- Jumin

_ Boo... _ \- Seven

_ < / 3 _ \- Seven

_ Don’t forget that Hana has ballet practice today. _ \- Jumin

_ I could never forget my precious girl’s practice! :D She looks so cute in her tutu. _ \- Seven 

_ Take plenty of pictures. _ \- Jumin 

_ I will :) _ \- Seven 

__

_ Thank you. _ \- Jumin 

_ <3 _ \- Jumin 

_ :O _ \- Seven 

_ Is that how you make the heart? _ \- Jumin 

_ Yesss! <3 _ \- Seven 

_ Well. I will speak to you later. _ \- Jumin 

_ Tell Hana I love her. _ \- Jumin 

_ Of course :) _ \- Seven 

_ Have a good day at work, darling <3 _ \- Seven 

_ Do not be weird, Luciel. _ \- Seven 

_ < / 3 _ \- Seven 

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ *** _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__  
__  
Seven drove Hana in one of his babe cars to the ballet class. The little girl had been very excited to go and loved riding in the car with Seven. Despite her being so young, Jumin had enrolled her in ballet, believing that it would give his daughter the opportunity to meet other children before she started school, as well as strengthen her arms and legs for the future.  


_ _Jumin had already devised a plan of different classes and lessons for their daughter, including language lessons and musical lessons for when she was older. As of now, they would occasionally speak in English in order to teach Hana for when her grandparents came to visit. They had visited a few times a year, of which Seven would stay with his brother and Yoosung, who had moved into the bunker house with Saeran. It was Seven’s idea, as he did not want to interfere with the family’s time together. He was also nervous about meeting the parents of the woman he loved, deciding it would be better to avoid the entire thing. During those visits, Jumin would send him photos of Hana with her grandparents, as well as give him updates on what they were doing and where they would be, offering to send a car to bring him if he wanted to join them. Seven would always decline, saying that it was not his place to intrude on the family’s time with each other. Jumin would tell him he understood, but the man always seemed to be relieved when Seven came back home once the grandparents left. Hana was more clingy to him during those times, as well, not that he complained. He loved spending time with the little girl and the attention she gave him._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _When Seven and Hana arrived to the ballet studio, he would do as he always did, sign Hana in at the front desk, and then wait with the other parents who stayed by to watch their children. He did not speak with them, really, apart from when a parent would ask him a question regarding the teacher or the date of future lessons. However, today a woman sat right next to him._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Which one is yours?” she asked with a smile. She must be new, as he had never seen her before._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“The one over there,” he pointed to Hana._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“She is so cute,” the woman cooed. “My daughter is actually right behind her.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _Seven looked to the kid behind Hana, a girl that was a few inches taller. “She looks like your little twin,” Seven noticed._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _The woman laughed at that. “That is what my mother-in-law always tells me,” she said. She studied Seven and then looked back at Hana. “Your daughter must take after her mother a lot,” she said. “She is adorable.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _Seven chuckled. “She does, she had her mother’s hair and face, but her dad’s eyes.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Oh, I can’t see them from here,” she said, “but, yours certainly are beautiful, if you don’t mind me saying,” she giggled._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _Seven’s smile faltered a bit. “I’m not her biological dad,” he admitted._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Oh, I see,” she said. “Adoption?”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _He grinned. “Something like that. I’ve been helping watch over her since she was born. She is my friend’s daughter.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Oh, that is so sweet of you,” she said. “Your friend is lucky to have such a good person like you in their life.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“I’m the lucky one, really,” he said, watching as Hana began talking animatedly with the woman’s daughter._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“How old is she?”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“She’s three,” Seven told her. “She’s growing like a weed.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Only three?” she asked. “Wow, she is doing really well in this class!”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“She likes to practice with me at home,” he laughed, recalling all the recitals that they practiced for when Jumin would get home. Hana had taken a liking to ballet, much to he and Jumin’s relief. He didn’t want her to dislike the class. _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“That is adorable,” she smiled._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“She is so cute,” Seven cooed, remembering last week when she tried to do a spin in the living room, only to hop around in a tight circle._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Is your friend her mother or father?” the woman then asked hesitantly, “If you don’t mind me asking,” she added._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“The father,” Seven clarified, deflating a little. “Her mother suffered from complications during childbirth and they were unable to save her.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the woman replied._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“But, here I am only talking about my kid, what about yours?” he asked. “Is she older than Hana?”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“She is five now,” the mother cried dramatically. “It feels like only yesterday I was holding her for the first time.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Tell me about it,” Seven sighed. “I remember holding Hana for the first time and now she is so big.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“They grow up so fast, don’t they?”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Too fast,” Seven added._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“My name is Min,” she smiled, holding her hand out to shake._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Luciel,” he replied, shaking her offered hand._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“It is very nice to meet you, Luciel,” she smiled._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“The pleasure is all mine,” he replied. “Did your daughter start recently?” he then asked._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Today is actually her first day,” Min admitted. “She was very nervous about starting since she didn’t know anyone.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Hana was nervous her first day, too,” Seven told her with a small smile._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“I hope they get along,” Min said, watching as they two began doing their stretches together._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Hana is a bit of a social butterfly, so I think they will,” Seven commented._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _Min chuckled. “Does she get that from you or her father?” she asked with a smile._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Perhaps neither of us, to be honest,” he admitted._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Well, I must say that you are very easy to talk to,” she told him._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“As are you,” he replied._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Thank you,” she smiled. “Do you come to every lesson with her?” _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Of course,” he smiled. “She tells me that I can’t leave, I think she likes knowing I’m here when she looks for me. Besides, I like being here to support her.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“That is so sweet of you. What will she do if you decide to have kids of your own someday?”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Probably won’t happen,” he admitted. “I’m too focused on taking care of her at the moment to even consider seeing anyone,” as well as still being hung up on her mother and his confusing feelings towards her father._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Oh, I understand,” she replied._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“What about you? Are you going to be staying to watch the lessons?” _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Oh, yes,” she chuckled. “My daughter also asked that I stay. She is worried about being alone without me. Her father and I split up a year ago and it was hard on her.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“I’m sorry to hear that,” Seven replied, feeling a little uncomfortable at the pure honesty from the woman. Then again, he had been pretty honest with every answer he gave her._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“It’s okay,” she said. “It’s just me and Reya now, but we are doing okay. My work was very understanding of my situation and supportive. They gave me a raise and a new position, since I have been with them for so long and have proven to be a hard worker.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“That is good to hear,” Seven replied._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _They continued talking back and forth while watching the two girls through their practice. Once practice had ended, Hana ran up to Seven and hugged him. _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Did you see my ara-arab-arab, urm, my pose?” she asked, stumbling over the word arabesque._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“I did, my little moon,” he smiled._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _She beamed up at him before turning to see Min smiling at the two. “Hello,” she smiled and waved._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Hello,” Min replied, waving back. Her daughter, Reya, ran up to her then. “Did you have fun, dear?” Reya nodded, turning to look over at Hana. _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“This is Hana,” Reya said. “She is my friend now.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _Hana nodded frantically. “She is my friend, Luciel,” she jumped up and down._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“I’m happy you made a friend,” Seven smiled. “Friends make ballet lessons better, right?”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“That’s right!” she cheered, going to hug Reya. _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _The girl seemed a bit put off at first, but quickly accepted and returned the hug._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _They said their byes and walked to the white babe car. _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Can Reya come over to play one day?” she asked._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“We will have to ask your father,” Seven told her. “We will also need to make sure Reya’s mother is okay with that.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“She can come, too, I guess,” Hana said._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _Seven chuckled and started the car once he got Hana buckled in. “Your dad wants to take us out to eat when he gets home,” he tells her on the drive back. “We both need to get ready for that. You will need to decide what you want to wear.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“A dress!” she cheers._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“A dress it is,” Seven smiles.__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ *** _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__  
__  
Jumin ends up getting home a little earlier than usual, much to Seven and Hana’s excitement.  


_ _“Yay, dad is here!” she cries out, running to her dad, who looks very pleased to be greeted with such excitement. _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“I see you’ve already gotten dressed,” he says, picking her up. _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“I made sure she looked as proper as a princess,” Seven smiled, dressed in a red vest and black shirt with his hair styled how he would at RFA parties._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“You look handsome,” Jumin greeted with a suave smile, leaving Seven with a blush as he moved over to put Hana down on the couch._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _Seven straightened himself out. “We are ready when you are,” he said, grabbing his keys to a car. “I’ll drive.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Are you sure?” Jumin asked, retying one of Hana’s shoes._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“I like driving,” he said with a smirk. “Not everyone enjoys being driven around, Juju.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Would you rather I began driving more?” he asked with a playful smirk of his own._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“God no, I wish to keep living,” Seven replied._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“I made a new friend today,” Hana then interrupted their banter._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“You did?” Jumin asked. “That’s wonderful. Networking at a young age is very advantageous for the future,” he told her. “I am very proud of you.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Hold your horses, mister,” Seven cut in. “She is a child that also goes to the ballet lessons and Hana is too young to even know what networking is.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Regardless, it is never too early to start making contacts.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _Seven rolled his eyes. _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Luciel is friends with Reya’s mommy, too, right?” Hana asked._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“She and I talked, yes,” Seven replied. _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“I see, and would I happen to know her or her husband?” Jumin asked._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Probably not,” Seven admitted. “I don’t even know who the man is, all she said was that they separated.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Oh, that is unfortunate. Raising a child all alone is difficult,” Jumin then said, sounding sullen. “I am lucky to have you, Luciel.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _The blush returned, as well as the loud thudding of his heart against his chest. “You shouldn’t just say things like that,” Seven then said._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Like what?” the man replied, looking a bit confused._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _“Never mind,” Seven said and turned towards the front door, “I was just kidding anyway.”_ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _Jumin said nothing further, instead taking Hana’s hand as the three of them locked up the house and got into Seven’s car._ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell my partner on a regular basis that I get baby crazy and to ignore me because I don't really mean it when I say I want a kid. He works at a school as a monitor. Pretty much, he just makes sure they're fine through recess and lunch and then makes sure they get on the bus, train, or is picked up by their parents.
> 
> Speaking of my partner, he came to see me this weekend. It was hard to let him leave and I ended up driving to the store after dropping him off at the train station to buy cookie dough and ice cream. Sad girl survival kit. I love him so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven and Min chatted together at every ballet lesson, enjoying each other’s company and having an excuse to praise their children. Reya and Hana had also become more chatty with each other, both having asked their parents to spend more time together outside of ballet lessons. Seven was becoming more favorable of the prospect, having become friendlier with Min. All he had to do was convince Jumin it would be beneficial to Hana to have friends to see outside of lessons. It turned out to be quite easy, as Jumin had agreed that he wanted his daughter to have friends that were not friends of her father and her...other parental figure.

In all honestly, they had not broached the topic of what Seven was to Hana and Jumin. Jumin acknowledged Seven as his friend and was more than comfortable having the man with his daughter after so many years. In fact, he dare say he trusted Seven above all other members of the RFA, excluding his absent childhood friend, perhaps. However, they had never spoken openly about how Hana should address Seven or how he should address her. When she was learning to talk, Seven merely addressed himself to her as Luciel and she chose to continue calling him that, while Jumin was dad. Jumin was well aware that Seven saw Hana as his own daughter and he was comfortable with that, supported it even. As far as he was concerned, Seven was just as much Hana’s father as Jumin was. Without the man, Jumin would have had a hell of a time raising a child.

It was after a meeting that Jumin received a text message from the red head regarding Hana’s friendship with Reya.

_ Would you be okay with me inviting Min and Reya out to eat with Hana and I after ballet lessons? _ \- Seven

_ If you trust them, I suppose it is fine. _ \- Jumin

_ You brought the card I gave you? _ \- Jumin

_ Yes, thank you again for giving it to me. _ \- Seven

_ Think of it as payment for all your years of help with Hana. _ \- Jumin

_ I would have done it for free. _ \- Seven

_ I know. I just want to spoil you, I suppose. _ \- Jumin

He wasn’t entirely sure why he sent that, although he supposed it was true. He did like to spoil the red head when Luciel would let him. 

_ Keep talking that way and I may fall in love with you xD _ \- Seven

_ I suppose Hana would be happy about that. _ \- Jumin

_ Huh? _ \- Seven

_ What did my precious little moon say? _ \- Seven

_ She wanted to know when she can call you dad, too. _ \- Jumin

It was true. Luciel had gone to stay at the bunker while Hana’s grandparents were in the country and Hana had asked right in front of them, causing quite the shock from Jumin. He supposed he was grateful that her grandparents didn’t speak Korean. He had agreed to Luciel’s request of staying apart during the grandparent’s visits. They would often ask about who was helping Jumin with raising Hana and he always told them that he had a friend from work that would often help. It was them that brought up the prospect of remarrying, much to his surprise. 

“A little girl needs a mother,” the grandmother had said.

This comment gave Jumin much to think about, but he did not want any other woman in his life to replace Hana’s mother. There would be no other woman for him and he had accepted that. But, that didn’t stop the words from hitting him. Did Hana truly need a woman in her life to look up to? He had always had his father and they had a close relationship. Would things have been that different for him if they were distant or if he had never known his father? He supposed they would be. 

_ Oh... _ \- Seven

_ I want to know your opinion. _ \- Seven

_ You already have heard my opinion, Luciel. She is our daughter. _ \- Jumin

_ Do you want her to refer to me as her father, as well? _ \- Seven

_ What I want is for my daughter to grow up happy and healthy. If that includes calling you her other father, then that is fine with me. _ \- Jumin

_ Besides, she has been sneaking it in when she talks to me about her day with you. _ \- Jumin

_ If I weren’t in public right now, I’d probably cry. _ \- Seven

_ But... _ \- Seven

_ I don’t want to replace her... _ \- Seven

_ Trust me, nobody could replace her. _ \- Jumin

_ It’s coming up to that time again... _ \- Seven

_ It is. Let us speak about this later. _ \- Jumin

_ Okay. See you when you get home. _ \- Seven

_ Yes. Have a good time with Hana and her new friend. _ \- Jumin

_ Reya :) _ \- Seven

_ Yes, Reya. _ \- Jumin

There was no other woman that could replace Hana’s mother...

*** 

“My birthday is next month,” Hana proclaimed proudly.

“Oh yeah?” Reya asked. “What are you going to do for it?”

“I don’t know,” she answered as they drove to a café at Min’s recommendation. “Luciel, what are we going to do for my birthday?”

“I don’t know, sweetie, we’ll have to ask your dad,” he called out to the back seat. 

“I did not realize you drove such an extravagant car,” Min said as they continued down the road.

“I’ve got a bit of a thing for cars, I suppose,” he nervously chuckled.

She smiled. “It’s pretty cool,” she admitted.

“I’m pretty cool,” he said in a playful tone.

Hana laughed. “Luciel is really cool,” she agreed.

“Thank you to my biggest fan,” Seven called out to her.

Min giggled as she watched the two.

They eventually arrived at the café, much to Reya’s excitement.

“I love this place,” she cheered, taking Hana’s hand and moving inside.

“I used to take her here a lot when my ex husband and I were in a bad way,” Min admitted once the children were out of ear shot.

“Hopefully you can make some new memories here,” Seven told her.

She blushed a bit and nodded in agreement.

*** 

Seven brought Hana home after he dropped off Min and Reya at their car at the ballet studio. They still had some time before Jumin got home, but Hana had already begun yawning, tired from their long and exciting day.

“Want to take a nap, my little moon?” Seven asked her as she laid on the couch.

She nodded yes with a small pout.

“You did so much today,” he told her, receiving another nod from the child. He picked her up and let her wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him.

“Luciel?” she asked.

“What is it, sweetie?”

“I want you to be my other dad,” she whispered in his ear.

He stopped where he was, only feet away from the door that led to her bedroom. “Do you really?” he asked her. He felt himself tremble a bit. Afraid he may lose strength in his arms, he moved to her bedroom quickly and laid her down. He then went and sat in the rocking chair, trying to wrap his head around the fact that this little girl cared about him enough to _ want _ him to be her parent. 

Hana sat up in her bed and watched him. She got out of bed and walked over to him, crawling into his lap. She hugged him and nodded into his chest. “Can we ask dad if you can also be my dad?” she asked so sweetly. 

Seven wanted to cry. He nodded and held his baby girl to his chest, rocking them back and forth in the chair till they both fell asleep. 

When Jumin found them, he didn’t want to wake them, but he also knew that Seven, at least, would be uncomfortable falling asleep in the chair. He walked over and gently caressed Seven’s face, waking the man slowly. He smiled once Seven opened his eyes, receiving a smile in return. Seven let Jumin lift Hana from his lap, taking her to her bed and tucking her in. It was still early enough for her to nap a little longer.

“She asked me if she could call me dad,” Seven told Jumin once they left her room.

“What did you tell her?” Jumin asked, leading Seven to the couch to sit down.

Seven shrugged. “I asked if she really wanted that. She crawled into my lap and asked if we could talk about it with you.”

“I’m here now,” Jumin said, “so let’s talk.”

“Okay,” Seven nodded, scooting over to let Jumin sit on the couch next to him.

“I’ll begin,” Jumin said. “I want to know how you feel about being called her other parent.”

“I want her to see me that way,” Seven admitted. “She’s my daughter, Jumin,” he said. “Is it okay for me to feel this way?”

Jumin nodded. “I know you care about Hana a lot.”

“I do,” Seven agreed.

“You probably see her and spend more time with her than I do,” he added. “It would only be right for her to call you her other parent. She loves you like a father and you love her like a daughter.” Jumin then paused. “Let me ask you something, Luciel,” he said. “What would you do if you suddenly began seeing someone romantically? Would you eventually move out? Would you wish to start a family with them?”

Seven was a bit stunned. He had not even considered anyone besides Hana’s mother, well, he had thought about Jumin, but those feelings were uncertain. He didn’t even know what they meant. He was certain, however, that he loved Hana and that he never would leave her. “Never,” he finally said. “I wouldn’t do that. I don’t need someone in that way. Being Hana’s parent is more than enough for me.”

“You say this now,” Jumin says, looking a bit worn all of a sudden, “but, there could come a day where you meet someone you feel like you could love. Would you pursue that?”

Seven bit his lip and considered the possibility. At this moment, he felt like there was not a single person that he would consider leaving this small family over. However, the future was always uncertain. He hated the idea that he could become invested in a person that would take him away from his duties to Hana, from his role as her father.

“That is my biggest fear in all of this,” Jumin admitted.

Seven shook his head. “That will never happen,” he decided. “Hana’s needs come before my own.”

“I understand,” Jumin placed a hand on Seven’s shoulder. “Thank you for everything, Luciel. I know how much you have given up for my family.”

“I would do it all over in a heartbeat,” he admitted.

“I believe you would.”

Seven hesitated a bit, slowly leaning into Jumin’s touch. 

Jumin saw this and ended up pulling Seven into a one armed hug, leaning the red head against him. “Is this what you wanted?” he then asked.

Seven’s cheeks turned a soft pink and he nodded, relaxing into the hold and resting his head against Jumin’s shoulder. “Keep this up and I may just fall in love with you,” he half joked.

Jumin chuckled. “Wouldn’t that be something.”

*** 

Seven received a text from Min, asking if he wanted to have lunch with her. Luckily, Jumin had the day off and wanted to have a private talk with Hana regarding the whole Luciel being her second parent thing. So, Seven graciously accepted the invite, as his other plan was to hang out with Elizabeth the3rd all day. The majestic cat had gotten a bit more frail in her old age, much to Jumin and Seven’s concern, but she still enjoyed her private time to herself, so Seven wasn’t too worried for her.

He arrived at the specified place at the specified time and smiled to himself. He was making a mom friend. He was just like those soccer moms he has heard about, just a ballet mom, instead. 

When he walked in, he saw that Min was already there at a table, waving him over. 

“Thank you for inviting me out,” he smiled, taking a seat at the table, sitting across from her. 

“Thank you for accepting,” she smiled. 

He could smell the faint scent of her perfume and he noticed that she seemed to put forth more effort in her hair than when she would watch her daughter’s lessons. She wore some more make up than usual; accentuating some of her features more. She was quite lovely, in all honesty. “You look lovely,” he told her, receiving a blush in return, as well as a shy smile.

“You are too kind to me, Luciel,” she replied.

“You’re my friend and I’m being honest with you,” Seven insists. “You seriously look beautiful.” Her blush became more apparent, spreading further across her cheeks. It was cute, Seven thought. “What is your favorite thing to order here?” he then asked.

“Hm,” she looked at the menu and smiled. “I usually order the saengseon jjigae here,” she told him, “with a salad on the side.”

“Seems a little fishy,” he joked.

She giggled into her hand. “You’re so silly,” she told him with a smile.

“I think I’ll get the dakkochi,” he decides.

They order once the waiter comes and hand him the menus. 

“Where is Reya while we’re out?” Seven asks.

“She is staying with my mother today,” Min tells him. “She helps out from time to time.”

“That is nice.”

“Does your friend’s parents ever come to see Hana?” she asked.

“Well, the in-laws live in America, but they come a few times a year to see them. My friend’s father rarely sees Hana. He works a lot, but he sends her gifts to the house on occasion,” Seven told her. In all honesty, he wished Jumin went back to working less and that Chairman Han came over more often to see his grandchild. 

“Oh, I see,” she frowned. “At least the in-laws are able to see her sometimes. It is important to have the support of your family,” she said.

“Yeah,” Seven replied, not really sure what to say next.

“What about your family?” Min then asked.

“Just me and my brother,” Seven answered easily. 

“Oh, you have a brother?”

“He is my twin, actually,” he replied proudly. “We’re identical, but different personalities.”

“Is he as comedic as you?” she asked with an amused smile.

“Not nearly as much,” he chuckled. “He is the more broody type,” Seven shrugged.

“Does he have kids?”

“Nope,” Seven replied. “I doubt he ever will, either.”

“It’s all up to you, then,” she said.

“I have Hana and that is enough for me,” he told her, thinking back to the little girl asking her to be her second parent. 

“Oh, so you don’t want to father your own?” she asked curiously.

“Nah, I don’t even have someone to be a mother to my kids, so there are no more babies in my future,” he decided. “Not that I would ever choose anyone over Hana. She is my responsibility just as much as she is her father’s.”

“Oh, I see,” Min replied, looking a little sad by the prospect.

It was then that the dots began to connect one by one.

“Um, Min,” he began, only to be cut off by the sound of his name.

“Hey, Seven?” 

He turned and saw Yoosung and Saeran walking up to the table.

“Oh, hey,” he turned back to Min. “This is my brother and my best friend,” he said while forcing a straight face.

“Yoosung,” the blond smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“Saeran,” his brother said, looking uninterested in the woman, but curious at why his brother was with her.

“Min,” she replied, waving softly to the two of them. “Are you Hana’s father?” she asked a bit skeptically.

“Ah, no,” Yoosung laughed. “That’s not me.”

“Hana’s father is older than us by a few years,” Saeran said, studying his brother’s reaction to the conversation.

Seven seemed nervous and maybe even a bit stiff in his body movements. “What are you two doing here?” he asked.

“We were going to get something to eat,” Yoosung said. 

“Before Yoosung has to go back to C&R,” Saeran added.

“C&R?” Min asked. “You work there? That is amazing!”

Yoosung nervously grinned. “It’s hard work, but it pays really well,” was all he could say, really. “I’m just lucky to have gotten the job, really.”

“Were we interrupting something?” Saeran then asked, having enough of the small talk.

“Um, no,” Seven said, “we just know each other from Hana’s ballet lessons. Min’s daughter also goes there and we were just hanging out.”

Min seemed a little saddened by the statement, but ultimately nodded in agreement.

Saeran didn’t respond, but saw how Min’s face fell.

“I guess we will see you later,” Yoosung then said. “It was nice to meet you, Min,” he added. “Bye, Seven.”

“See you, Yoosung, take care of my brother!”

Saeran glared back at that, but it held no heat.

Seven settled back into his seat, trying to regain his composure from the interruption. 

“Is Seven your nickname?” Min asked once the two were out of ear shot and at a different table on the other side of the place.

“Oh, yeah, it is,” he said, as if suddenly realizing what Yoosung had called him. Only Jumin, Jaehee, V, and Hana had ever called him Luciel, well, and now Min and Reya. 

“That is an interesting nickname,” she went on. “How did you get it?”

Seven began to think, pretending to conjure up the memory, but really desperately trying to think up a believable story. “I got the nickname from being the seventh member of an organization we all used to be a part of,” he said. “It just kinda stuck. Only a handful of my friends call me Seven, though.”

“Oh, I see,” she chuckled. “I found it quite odd when your friend called you that, but now it makes sense.”

“Heh, yeah,” he chuckled. 

“Um, so who is Hana’s father?” Min asked. “You talk about him a bit, but you’ve never said his name.”

“Oh, I suppose I haven’t,” he chuckled. He actually was hyper aware he hadn’t, mainly because he didn’t want Hana to be treated any differently for having Jumin Han as her father. But...he knew he could only hide that for so long and Min seemed like a nice person. Besides, he was confident he could dig up something to blackmail her with in exchange for her silence if things between them went sour. “His name is Jumin,” he said.

“Jumin?”

“Yeah,” Seven nodded, picking at the fabric of his pants. “Oh, our meals are here,” he then said, seeing the waiter coming with their dishes.

Conversation took a slower pace as they ate their food. There was a bit of tension between them, but Seven felt he could clear it up once they were able to talk more.

“This is really good,” he told her with a smile as he ate his chicken skewers. “Would you like to try some?” He held out a skewer.

She giggled and nodded, moving her head closer for him to dangle the skewer in front of her to bite.

The mood was lightened a little, but Seven felt he needed to be open with her. “I want to make something clear,” he began, catching her a little off guard as she continued to eat her salad. “Hana is the most important thing in my life right now and I don’t really know what you intentions are between us, but I want to focus on her solely.”

Min nodded, mouth still full of food. She quickly chewed and swallowed, allowing herself to talk. “I wish to be honest with you, as well,” she replied. “I did ask you out here today in hopes of something perhaps sparking between us, but it became obvious that you have no desires for anything like what I want between us.”

“I like being friends with you, though,” he added.

She smiled and looked at him, no trace of sadness remaining. “I would love to continue this friendship,” she then said.

Seven grinned and held out his glass. “Here’s to friendship,” he chuckled.

Min giggled cutely as she raised her glass to match his, clinking it briefly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day because...well, why not?

Seven and Min began spending more time alone with and without Hana and Reya with them. Hana was happy to finally have a friend that she could spend time with outside of lessons and Seven was happy to be able to talk to another parent that had advise for him and could answer some of his questions. It also helped that Min was incredibly nice and easy to talk to about other things, which made Seven seriously consider what things would be like if he were to move on past his hang-ups and try a relationship with her. He never would, though, he knew that Hana needed him, that Jumin needed him, and that he could never choose someone else over them. 

Jumin had stated his discomfort with any potential partner Seven, or even he himself, may introduce to Hana. Jumin worried about the little girl becoming attached to a partner between her two fathers, not wanting her to get sad if things with a partner ended. Seven knew that Jumin had these issues from his own father’s dating habits and completely agreed with Jumin’s request. He had seen how it had affected Jumin and he did not want Hana to have any similar issues in the future. 

But, having Hana be around Min was different. The little girl just saw the woman as her friend’s mother and a friend of Seven’s. She had asked on occasion if Reya could spend the night, but Seven had always told her that they would have to talk about that with her dad. When Hana called him dad instead of Luciel, he almost cried in the park they were in. Hana was worried she had made him sad, but he insisted he was actually happy that she called him that. So happy that he sent a text to Saeran to tell him. His brother’s only reply was a smiley face, which made Seven feel like crying even harder. His brother never sent him smiley faces! 

As time went on and Seven and Min began hanging out more and more, Jumin spoke up. “I would like to meet her,” he said one night during dinner at their home.

Seven and Min had now known each other for about four months. Hana was now four with her birthday passing by quickly. Seven and Jumin had gone to the cemetery to visit the grave early that morning, while Jaehee had agreed to stay at the house for when Hana woke up. After, they celebrated Hana’s birthday with a full day of activities, followed by cake and presents that evening.

“Min?” Seven had asked.

“Yes,” Jumin said, “I wish to meet the woman who has my daughter’s other father so interested and to meet the mother of my daughter’s friend.” He paused or a brief moment. “I suppose I should meet her friend, as well.”

“This is very sudden,” Seven said. “What brought this on?”

“Hana asked why people’s faces go red and that Min’s would turn red when she would see you every time at ballet lessons,” Jumin said, raising an eyebrow. Hana had insisted on going to see a movie with Yoosung and Saeran that night and had yet to return. Claiming that she had heard her uncle Saeran say that he was interested in it, so she had to see it if he wanted to see it. Seven was happy that his brother was more inclined to see and meet with Hana, wanting to be a part of her life, too.

“Hana asked you what blushing meant?” Seven asked with a playful scoff.

“She did,” Jumin replied, taking a sip from his wine glass. He had limited his consumption to only dinners without Hana and business trips. “I would also like to add that you agreed to not be romantically involved with someone around Hana.”

“I’m not romantically involved with Min,” Seven told him. “We are just friends and I told her that.”

Jumin nodded. “I still would like to meet her.”

“And you should,” he said. “She still doesn’t know you are Hana’s father, just that your name is Jumin.”

“I suppose it may come as a shock to her,” Jumin then said. “I’ll have a lunch set up for all of us,” he then told Seven.

“Why not just at Jaehee’s café?” Seven asked.

“I’d rather not return to that place,” Jumin said.

“You loved that place,” Seven softly stated.

“I loved it because she loved it,” Jumin sighed. 

Seven stood up and hugged his friend, much to the other’s surprise. Neither moved to pull away and Jumin leaned more into it, reaching up to clutch onto Seven’s arm as he did so. They stayed like that for a long moment, both silent until Jumin spoke again.

“I suppose I did enjoy the coffee,” he stated. Seven’s hug became a little more tight as he chuckled near Jumin’s ear. It was a soft chuckle that brought a tinge of something to Jumin, causing him to break into a slight smile. Seven’s arms felt strong and solid against him, as well as comforting and assuring. Jumin felt he could accept more of Seven’s hugs, if the red head would oblige him. Perhaps another reason he wanted to meet Min was to see what Seven saw in her and why Seven would be so interested in the woman he had only known for a short time.

*** 

Seven had told Min that Hana’s father had wanted to meet her and that they would be at the café. When Min arrived with Reya, the café was its usual busy self, but the crowd began to die down as the lunch period had soon come to an end. She saw Seven already there. Hana was not with him, but they were at a table big enough for all five of them. He waved her over and she smiled, walking over to him.

“There you are,” he smiled, waving to Reya, as well. 

“Hi, Mr. Luciel,” Reya smiled. The little girl had warmed up to him from all their hang outs with Hana.

“I hope you like chocolate,” Seven then told the little girl,” because that lady over there,” he pointed to Jaehee, “makes an amazing chocolate ganache cake.”

Reya stared wide eyed at Jaehee with wonder before turning back to Seven and nodding wordlessly in excitement. 

“I guess I better go get you a slice,” he smiled to the little girl. “What about you, Min?” he then asked.

“Oh, none for me, please,” she giggled. “Although, I do think I will go with you to see what they have for coffee. Reya, will you be okay here all alone?”

Reya nodded.

“Cool, Hana and Jumin should be here soon,” Seven said. “Then you’ll have another little girl to talk to so you don’t have to listen to us boring grownups.”

Reya giggled at that.

“How are you so good with kids?” Min asked.

Seven shrugged. “Lots of practice with Hana, I suppose,” he said. “I also read a lot of baby books when she was born, and I used to take care of my brother when we were little.”

“You are oozing husband material,” she then said.

Seven felt a blush coming on and he tried to fight it off by waving off her compliment. “Nonsense,” he said. “I just try to be prepared.”

“Sure,” she smirked.

Despite them agreeing to only be friends, Min did partake in some mild flirting with Seven. He always brushed it off as her personality, which he truly believed some of it was, but now that Jumin told him Hana asked what blushing was, he started to see that some of the flirting may be intentional.

“Luciel, I heard from Jumin that all of you would be meeting here,” Jaehee said with a smile once they reached the counter. “How can I help you?” she asked, then seeing that the woman she believed to be a customer behind Seven was actually standing next to him to order with him.

“Can I get a slice of your chocolate ganache and a cappuccino?” he asked. “Min, what do you want?”

“I’ll take a cappuccino, as well,” she said.

“Of course, it will be just a moment,” Jaehee said with a smile.

“I’ll bring it to the table,” Seven told Min, who then nodded and walked back to the table.

“Jumin told me that you were all meeting one of Hana’s friends and her mother,” Jaehee began. “Is that her?”

“Yes,” Seven told her, pulling out his wallet. “Her name is Min and her daughter, Reya, is in ballet with Hana. They are both really nice.”

Jaehee nodded and smiled, moving to work on Seven’s order once the man had paid. “She seems nice,” she then said. “I do hope Jumin does not keep you waiting.”

“I wonder what is taking them,” Seven muttered to himself.

“Perhaps they were caught in traffic, Jumin is not normally late to anything,” Jaehee stated. She would know best, after all.

“You’re right,” Seven said. “I hope everything is okay.”

Everything was okay, as it turns out, as Jumin and Hana walked in at that very moment. Hana’s tiny hand in Jumin’s as he smiled down at his little girl, who had been chatting animatedly with her father. The sight brought a feeling to Seven’s heart that he was unable to identify. Perhaps pride in the scene? Enjoyment? Certainly happiness was part of it. 

“Traffic,” Jumin confirmed once they walked up to the counter.

“Mr. Kim was thumping his fingers like this,” Hana said, tapping her fingers against the counter.

“He was,” Jumin chuckled as he watched his daughter. “Where is Min and her daughter?”

“They are over there,” Seven pointed to the two. “I’m just getting our orders.”

“What would you like?” Jaehee asked Hana with a kind and warm smile. She had already placed down the two cappuccinos onto the counter and had begun slicing the chocolate ganache cake.

“I want some of that,” Hana pointed to the cake.

“Perhaps after you eat some real food,” Jumin told her. “How about a sandwich and then some cake?”

“Alright, dad,” she said with the hint of a pout.

Seven took the two cappuccinos and took them to the table, returning for the cake and taking Hana’s hand with the other. “Let’s go sit down while your dad orders, huh?”

“I can tell Reya about my day with dad,” Hana cheered.

“That’s right,” Seven smiled.

They went to the table where Min was tying Reya’s shoe lace for her. 

“You have got to learn how to do this yourself one day,” she told her daughter, who giggled in return.

“Thank you, mommy, I will,” Reya said.

“Luciel, this coffee is to die for,” Min then said once he helped Hana into her seat. “We should have come here sooner.”

“Jaehee truly is a master at her craft,” Seven praised.

“Is Jaehee the owner?”

“Yep, she owns the place and insists on working every day. She is understaffed by normal standards, but she knows how to run a business exceptionally well. I’m actually surprised she has hired people,” Seven said, looking over to see the woman instructing a member of her staff on something.

“So, you two have known each other for a while?”

“We met through a charity organization I used to be involved with,” Seven told her.

“Ah, your nickname,” she connected with a chuckle.

“Exactamundo!”

“Reya, you get to meet my dad today,” Hana told the other girl excitedly.

“Ah, yes, where is your father, Hana?” Min asked.

“Over there,” she pointed to Jumin.

“J-Jumin Han?” Min stuttered as she saw the man.

“Yeah...” Seven trailed off. “He’s kind of a private person, that’s why I tried to keep his identity such a secret,” he then admitted.

“I understand,” Min quickly replied, “I mean, he is an important person, after all.”

“He wants to meet you though,” Seven then smiled. “He wanted to meet Reya, too, since Hana talks so much about her at home.” Seven looked over to the little girl, who was shying away from him as he spoke to about her, as if to hide herself. She did not like being the center of attention, he had learned, and he could not blame her. It was something that he also felt uncomfortable with at times. “He is ordering something for Hana and should be sitting with us soon.”

*** 

Jumin met them, he talked to them, and he decided he liked them, somewhat. Reya was kind to Hana, like an older sister, Jumin thought to himself. She was watchful of the little girl and followed her like a friend, not someone who wanted something from her. It was nice to see and, despite their slight difference in age, he hoped that they could grow together and stay friends. Min, he was less certain about. The woman was nice enough and obviously cared about her daughter’s well being and the well being of Hana. This in of itself was not an issue to Jumin, no. What was disgruntling to him was how much she looked at Luciel, how much she would dote onto him and flirt with him. Jumin didn’t like it. Luciel seemed to ignore the flirting for the most part, perhaps not even recognizing her intentions, but Jumin was an observer. He had to be, after all. As a very successful man of business, he needed to know what people wanted, or in this case, _ who _ people wanted. Min liked Luciel and for some reason, other than Luciel’s promise to stay out of a romantic relationship while caring for Hana, he was bothered by it. He wondered if Luciel felt the same way towards her, but kept her at arm’s length for the sake of his promise to Jumin and Hana.

Jumin thought back to the night he came home to find Luciel holding Hana as they slept in the rocking chair. It was a sight he had etched into his memory, as if taking a photo. They both looked so peaceful as Luciel held on to his daughter. Like a family, his mind had supplied. Exactly like that. Perhaps that was part of his initial feelings regarding Min. He did not want this woman to break up his family, or any woman for that matter.

That thought in of itself led to many other thoughts and questions he needed to consider. What would happen when Luciel finally decided that he wanted to have his own family, that he had mourned her lose enough and was willing to find love in the arms of another? Jumin was aware that feelings were not something one chooses to have, they are thrust upon one’s self and must be dealt with delicately when it involves others. He would rather acknowledge his own feelings and then file them away, than to interrupt his life with Hana and Luciel. Luciel... The man had his own feelings, after all, and his own ways of doing things. Jumin would be foolish to believe that how he does things is how everybody does things, regardless of right or wrong, which is to say that Jumin does things right, after all. 

Everybody is different, everybody is unique; Hana is unique, she is his daughter, she is a Han. She is special to him, she is special to Luciel, and she was most certainly special to her. Jumin often finds himself day dreaming of their life together, as it should have been. He would come home to Hana running towards him to give him a hug, while his wife is watching the two of them with loving eyes and a warm smile. Elizabeth the 3rd, right next to the love of his life, purring as her master has come home to them. He wanted that so badly, but it can never be. If he could have, he would have sacrificed everything for that woman; his money, his mind, his soul, his body. He would have given up everything for her to be back, but that can never be. The dead are dead and there is nothing Jumin can do to change that.

Sometimes he finds himself thinking of Luciel and Hana, hugging him as he comes home. Luciel holding Hana up for the little girl to give her father a kiss on the cheek and so she can tell him face to face exactly how her day went. He will give his mind the time to imagine a day with Luciel and Hana as they walk through a park or go on some sort of adventure of Luciel’s planning. He imagines taking Hana and Luciel to far off places where nobody knows them and where he can hold Luciel’s hand in one hand, while holding his daughter up with the other. He does not speak to Luciel about these fantasies of his, knowing that Luciel only sees him as the father of Hana, the one who married their love, and the man who is his friend. There are times where he wishes to unveil his feelings towards the man, these feelings that had come to reside within his heart warmly, comfortingly, and patiently. He did not believe them at first, but he chose to listen to them, to hear them out, and then to file them away, as he does with the rest of his feelings that he does not deem useful at the moment. 

His father had spoken to him regarding the live-in-nanny, as he had called it, and wished to meet the man that was caring for his granddaughter. Jumin felt Luciel would rather stay disconnected from any relationship with Jumin’s father, but he supposed asking the man was the right thing to do. As they left Jaehee’s café, drove through Seoul, walked into their front door, and then settled Hana into her bed, Jumin asked Luciel if they could speak to one another regarding Luciel meeting Jumin’s father.

“He wants to meet you because of your involvement in Hana’s life,” he said.

“You just told me that he thinks I’m a live-in-nanny,” Seven replied. “Does he expect me to bring my nanny credentials?” he joked.

“You may as well,” Jumin said. “I know you have many certificates supporting your claim of being a proper caretaker to Hana. Besides, you are her other father,” Jumin added with a smile. “If my father has a problem with that, he can come to me about it.”

Seven felt something settle in his stomach, something akin to comfort, but different. Happiness, again, was a word he would associate with it. Perhaps even...no, happiness and comfort. 

“If you don’t want to meet him, I will tell him that you have a busy schedule with Hana,” he said.

“No,” Seven then said, “I’ll meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the parent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, but I hope you still enjoy.

The Chairman of C&R International was a man of power. He was respected by many and seen as a person that one should strive to be in the world of business. His only flaw was one so glaringly obvious that it had an impact on much of his career, despite his best efforts. His womanizing was a problem, but it seemed that he had been making strides to improve it. Not for the sake of himself, not for the sake of his children, but for the sake of his granddaughter, Hana Han. When she was born was both the happiest and one of the saddest days for him. He had lost his daughter-in-law, gaining a granddaughter in the exchange. He had loved his son’s wife as if she were his own flesh and blood. She was beautiful and polite, as well as humorous when she wanted to be, which had surprised the chairman when she told a joke about Jumin right to the man’s face, only to receive a snicker from his son and a good natured caress to her shoulder.

Once Hana was born, Jumin told him that he would have to change if he were to see his granddaughter. At first, he was outraged that his son would keep him from his first grandchild, but then he was able to see how far he truly was from being a good grandparent. No grandparent would want their grandchild to see them in the ways their own children had seen. He was with a different woman every season, as if they were a temporary fashion choice. He had heard his son tell him similar things regarding who he was seeing, but he would disregard it. His son knew business tactics and speech, not the ways of a woman’s interest in men. After all, the chairman had failed in every attempt to match his son with an heiress that would bring the Han family additional power and wealth to further their business venture and goals. It wasn’t until Jumin had introduced him to his at the time fiancée that he had seen his son truly happy next to a woman. The women in his life became less and less, until he had no more interest in their sweet words. Hana could see him as a grandfather, not as the father of her dad. She could laugh with him and show him all the things she wanted. He realized that his family meant more to him than any woman that flaunted her body and good looks in his direction. He loved his granddaughter and he wanted to meet the person that had been helping his son raise her.

*** 

Jumin helped Hana out of the car while Seven exited from the other side. They had arrived at Jumin’s father’s home. The chairman had begun working less and less as he continued to age further and further. Jumin truly did feel saddened when he saw the state his father would be in. New wrinkles had begun to spring up overnight, digging in deeper and deeper as the days passed him by. He walked slower, talked slower, but he was still the chairman of C&R. The company still needed him, according to his father’s own words. Jumin truly did wish for his father to retire and relax for once in his life. He could finally golf as much as he wanted, spend time with his granddaughter as much as he wanted, and enjoy the time he has with his family. But, Jumin would be foolish to believe his father would do all this willingly. C&R International is another one of his children and there is nothing to stop his father from running the company as he has been. If he does retire, it will be of his own choice, not the choice of a doctor or of a son.

“Welcome back, Mr. Han,” one of his father’s home staff greeted, “and hello, Miss Hana,” he added, smiling down at the little girl.

“We are here to meet with my father,” Jumin instructed, waiting for Seven to join them before they moved forward.

“Yes, he is expecting all of you,” the staff member told him. He then led them to the front door, opening it and welcoming them inside.

The home of Chairman Han was extravagant, as one would expect from one of South Korea’s most wealthy and influential people. Seven almost felt as if even breathing too hard would dirty or break something that cost more than his life was worth. It wasn’t until Jumin placed a hand on his shoulder did he feel comfortable enough to continue through the parlor room and into the library, where Chairman Han was waiting for them.

“I’m glad we could catch you during a time where you weren’t working, father,” Jumin greeted with a small smile as he walked closer to the man sitting in the dark brown leather bound high back lounge chair. 

“If it’s to see my beloved granddaughter and son, I’d take time off,” he insisted with a grin, standing up to meet them. He then bent over to hug Hana, who had left Jumin’s side in order to see her grandfather. “You must be the nanny,” he then said, looking to Seven.

“He’s not a nanny,” Jumin told him, “he is a friend that is helping me with Hana.”

“Well Jumin, I certainly hope you are compensating your friend for his time, at least,” Mr. Han then said.

“He is doing more than enough,” Seven interrupted. “Spending time with Hana is payment in itself,” he chuckled, moving closer to shake the man’s hand. “Luciel, it is a pleasure, sir.”

Mr. Han reached out to shake the hand. “Luciel? What an odd name. Are you of foreign decent?”

“Ah, it is my baptismal name,” Seven clarified. “I don’t use my birth name, in fact, I hardly remember it.” A lie, but unknown to all people in the room.

“I see,” the man nodded, moving back to Hana and picking her up. “I must thank you for everything you have done for my son and granddaughter,” he said. “If I understand correctly, you live with Jumin and Hana as well?”

“Father,” Jumin cut in.

“I just want to get all the facts straight,” his father assured.

“That is true, Jumin was kind enough to allow me to live in the home with he and Hana. My home was a bit of a distance from Jumin’s and it was easier to simply move in than to drive to and from every morning and night,” Seven explained, seeing no reason not to. The information was not damning, nor was it telling of any connection to his past, his name, or his brother’s identity, not that he felt he had any reason to fear for those things. Agent 707 was a dead man, as far as The Agency was concerned and his connection to any living persons, besides his twin, were tactfully threaded or severed. Truthfully, Seven could live a fairly normal life, if he so wished.

“Yes, that would become troublesome,” the chairman said. “What is your employment, Luciel? Or former employment, as it seems you are Hana’s full time caretaker.”

“Father, really,” Jumin interjected, feeling a bit irritated at his father insisting on squeezing what information he could out of Seven.

“I don’t mind sharing,” Seven replied with a small smile directed towards Jumin, which seemed to calm the older man a bit. “I used to write code for companies. Freelance, so I got a lot of different jobs, from different places, from all around the world. I made a pretty decent living from it, but I gave it up to take care of Hana,” he said. Really, have gave up a lot of it in order to take care of his brother, but since the recovery process had been so successful (as well as Yoosung’s sudden slotting into Saeran’s life), he had more time to do jobs if he truly wanted to. “I had been taking less before Hana was born, though, and I had plenty of savings set up for the future.”

“A man after an early retirement, I see,” Mr. Han chuckled.

Seven grinned, letting the man believe as much. “You got me there, sir.”

“Well, Jumin, I must say that you certainly did find a charming young man to care for little Hana while you are at work,” Mr. Han smiled, “Hana, why don’t you go run to the kitchen and see if the chef is willing to make us some tarts or cookies?”

Jumin and Seven watched as their daughter grinned and cheered, running towards the kitchen at a speed faster than they had seen her reach previously. 

“Have you considered that Hana would need a mother, Jumin?”

Jumin closed his eyes in irritation at the question.

“If Jumin doesn’t see the need for another partner at the moment, I am more than willing to continue taking care of Hana,” Seven told Mr. Han.

“I can plainly see that you care a lot about my granddaughter, but Jumin needs to consider her future and well being. A daughter needs a mother, after all,” he then said.

“Father,” Jumin began, “Hana does not need another parent when she already has two who love her.”

“Two?”

“Luciel is Hana’s second father and he loves her just as much as I do,” he continued. “I do not need a woman to act as Hana’s mother when there is someone who I already know is willing and qualified to take care of her, while loving her as a parent should.”

“Jumin, seriously,” Mr. Han chided. “One day Hana will ask you about her mother and why she doesn’t have one. What will you do then?”

“I grew up just fine without a mother,” Jumin then said. 

The tension in the room was thick and Seven could feel the pressure growing between the two.

“Your circumstances were different,” his father tried.

“How so?” Jumin then snapped.

“You were already a grown boy by the time your mother had left,” he told him, raising his voice and clenching his hands into fists.

“Hana has grown up with her biological father and he chosen father, there is no need for a stranger to come into our lives in order to play mommy,” Jumin told him, “If you cannot accept this than I apologize for your shortsightedness, but it will not change who Hana’s parents are. Besides, Hana does have a mother whom I loved very much. It is a shame that she will not be able to be here with us in order to witness her daughter grow up.”

Chairman Han looked equal parts defeated and livid. He took in a deep breath and released his fists. He sat onto the chair he had been in earlier. “I wanted to be a good father to you, Jumin,” he said, “but I know that there were times where I could have done better, far better, than what I did do.”

Jumin said nothing and let his father speak while Seven moved next to him for support.

“When your mother and I separated, I truly believed it was for the best. I didn’t want any more of the fighting between us and I didn’t want my children to have to see their father turn into a man they could fear or loathe. I said terrible things to your mother,” he told his son, “and I did terrible things, thinking that it would hurt her in order to get back at her for something equally ridiculous. I was petty, your mother was petty, and the relationship was doomed to fail. We simply did not match, but if there was anything I would never regret from that relationship, it would be that it gave me you.”

“I know you love me, father,” Jumin said with a sigh. “I only wish for you to trust me when it comes to raising my child. You raised me into the man I am today and I am proud for that, so let me raise my daughter the way I believe to be for the best.”

Mr. Han seemed to deflate. “Yes, you are right,” he said. “I cannot control you as if you are still a boy. You will always be my child, you will always be my son, and I only want what is best for you and Hana.”

“Trust me when I say that Luciel is what is best for Hana and I,” Jumin then said, taking Seven by the hand.

Seven felt his cheeks instantly burn red and he was thankful for the low lighting of the library, but he highly doubted that either man would miss the redness of his face. Regardless, get gave Jumin’s hand a tiny squeeze, trying to assure the man next to him. Jumin looked over to him, giving him a small smile. The tiny curvature of those lips had Seven’s heart pounding so loudly that he was sure Jumin’s father could hear it.

“Are you alright?” Jumin asked him and Seven almost missed it from the blood pounding in his ears.

“Y-yeah, just a little warm, I guess,” he sputtered out.

Jumin placed the back of his hand against his forehead. “You do feel a bit warm, but not feverish,” he then said.

“Where is Hana?” he then asked, “maybe she would like to get some fresh air with me while you and your father continue your talk?”

Jumin seemed a bit thrown off by the sudden questions, but pointed in the direction of the kitchen, anyway.

“Thank you,” Seven then began walking to the given direction, hoping he would find Hana soon.

*** 

Jumin tiredly accepted that his father would continue as he would, occasionally suggesting women to see in order to further the C&R empire while also asking how Hana is doing. He knew his father truly wanted what was best for him and his daughter, but Jumin truly felt that what was best for he and Hana was Luciel. The man had stood by them since the beginning and had never once backed down. He always gave Jumin his time with his daughter and stepped aside when Hana’s grandparents came into the country to see her. He never once did something that Jumin saw as harmful or negative towards Hana’s wellbeing or her happiness. They came to agreements with certain child raising tactics, while also disagreed on others, as parents were ought to do, Jumin had discovered. Hana had two fathers and there was nothing that was going to change that. There was no woman that Jumin would ever meet that could replace Hana’s mother or that could replace Luciel, for that matter. Jumin felt that taking Luciel’s hand may had been a mistake on his part. It was clear that the red head had become more tense, more nervous, from the act. Perhaps Jumin was wrong to assume it would be an acceptable act of physical...honestly, he was uncertain of what he had intended it to be. Seeking out comfort? Support? Maybe it was even affection? He felt affection towards the other man. He felt kindness and comfort, he felt a connection. Jumin Han would dare say he even felt love towards Luciel. Love as a friend, yes, perhaps even a different kind of love. After all, he had accepted that he had feelings towards the red head, but love was a powerful label to attach.

He had accepted the loss of his wife and he knew that she would also have a special place in his heart. She was the love of his life and there was nothing that could ever replace that. He also knew that he felt something towards Luciel. He felt jealousy when he saw that woman, Min, flirt with him. He felt warmth when he watched Luciel hold Hana as they slept in the rocking chair that night. He felt anger when his father suggested he find someone else to replace Luciel as Hana’s other parent. He felt comfort when Luciel lay on the floor with Hana, playing with her and then looking up to Jumin with a smile. Hana’s first word was dad and Luciel was the one that taught her that. Luciel was special to him, Luciel was special to Hana.

Jumin walked out of the house and into his father’s garden, searching for the red head and his daughter. He eventually found them near the koi pond. Luciel was crouched next to Hana as the two of them watched the fish. He could see Luciel point and speak to Hana about this, that, and the other, but he was unable to hear the words. The closer he got, the more he could make out Hana’s laugh, quickly followed by Luciel’s. Both sounds were like the clearest music through the air, entering his eardrum and vibrating, giving him the gift of truly hearing the sound of their collective voices as they demonstrated happiness through laughter. Jumin stood back, watching the two for as long as he could until Hana turned to see him, waving to him and alerting Luciel to his presence. 

“Get over here, you stalker,” Luciel chuckled, waving him over to join them by the pond.

Jumin felt calmness overtake all the stress he had felt earlier and he felt he was able to breathe without worry. Hana was here, Luciel was here, and they were both laughing. They were both happy. He was happy. He walked up to Luciel and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven seized up once Jumin’s lips touched his. His eyes widened in surprise and shock, quickly looking over to see Hana too busy with the koi to notice. It wasn’t until she turned to them did Seven regain control of his body, attempting to push Jumin off of him, but it was too late, Hana had already seen. “Jumin, wh-what was that?”

“A kiss,” Jumin replied as nonchalantly as if Seven asked what color the grass was and he were to answer green.

“But, why?” he then asked. He could feel how red his cheeks where. They had turned red almost as soon as Jumin’s lips touched his own. His body felt so warm, overly so. His stomach felt as if it were doing flips inside of him and for god’s sake, he just wanted to be able to calm his heart down for one moment!

Jumin placed a finger on his chin, as if he were thinking, trying to give an answer to Seven’s question. “Because I wanted to,” he finally said.

Seven bit his lip, trying to process Jumin’s answer.

Hana giggled and ran to Jumin, hugging his leg. “Dad and daddy are so silly,” she said.

“Perhaps we should talk about this later,” Jumin then said, picking Hana up and kissing the tip of her little nose, getting another giggle from the girl.

“Um, yeah...” Seven said, a bit dazed. “Hey, wait. Who is dad and who is daddy?” he then asked.

“You’re daddy because you’re silly,” Hana told him with a grin.

Seven pouted. “I’m not always silly,” he reasoned.

“Yes you are,” Hana declared. “Silly daddy! Silly daddy!” she chanted in Jumin’s arms, pointing at the still pouting Seven.

“I believe the jury has reached its verdict,” Jumin stated with a smile that caused Seven’s heart to beat a little harder and his blush to burn a little hotter.

*** 

They ended up returning home shortly after. Hana had fallen asleep on the drive back and Seven carried her to her room for a nap, tucked her into bed, and then closed the door, preparing himself for his confrontation of what the hell happened back at Jumin’s father’s garden. His lips no longer tingled from the kiss, but the feelings from it still hit him hard. He did not know why Jumin kissed him or why he had felt so strongly because of it. His feelings towards Jumin were that of a friend, but as of late, he believed that maybe they were more so. He had begun to feel more strangely towards his friend. Part of him felt that it was just because he was near him so often. Maybe he should take some time away from the Han household. He could go see his brother, although he will miss Hana.

“Is she still asleep?” Jumin’s voice asked softly near Seven’s ear, pulling the man from his thoughts quite suddenly.

He nodded yes and followed the man into the living room where they both sat on opposite ends of the large couch. “I don’t understand what happened today,” Seven told him. “You say you kissed me because you wanted to, but I don’t understand your intentions.”

Jumin watched Seven speak and once he finished, Jumin scooted a bit towards Seven, bridging the gap between them. “I’m going to be blunt with you, Luciel,” he began, “I have found that I have grown to like you more in a romantic sense than just that of a friend. Kissing you today was very forward of me, and I apologize for being so forward with my affections, but I will not apologize for kissing you.”

“You’re sorry and not sorry at the same time,” Seven scoffed a bit, trying to ignore the fact that Jumin just confessed to him. The blush could not be stopped, however, spreading across his face, as if it were liquid soaking into a cloth. 

“I know it seems sudden,” Jumin continued.

“It really does,” Seven interrupted. 

“But, I have felt this way towards you for some time now,” he concluded.

“How can I believe you when you just told your father that you don’t want anyone else? You said you do not want another parent for Hana. How am I supposed to believe you, that is, if I even entertain this idea of being in a relationship with you, huh?” Seven clenched his fists, avoiding Jumin’s gaze. “I don’t even know how I feel towards you, okay. I’ve been trying to understand it, but I’m too much of a coward to completely examine it because I’m scared of what it could mean,” Seven took a breath. “I don’t want to risk my role as a father to Hana. I don’t want to mess that up.”

Jumin had moved to where he was sitting much closer to Seven, unbeknownst to the other man, while he spoke. “I understand these fears. I have them, too. I don’t want something to happen between us to where Hana becomes hurt by it.”

“Then why are we even having this discussion?” Seven asked.

Jumin stiffened. “Perhaps I was wrong in my assumption,” he then said. He sounded stilted in his speech, as if he were forcing the words out without truly meaning them. “I thought perhaps you may have shared at least a little of my feelings and were willing to discuss this.” He began to stand.

Seven felt his heart seize and there was a feeling of urgency and panic within him. “Wait,” he moved a hand out, taking Jumin’s wrist before the man could leave. “I...”

“Yes?” It was clipped.

Seven bit his lip. His heart was pounding against his ribcage and his head was screaming at him to make Jumin stay. “I want to con-consider your feelings towards me a-and I want to discover what my feelings towards y-you mean,” he finally choked out. 

Jumin sat next to him.

“I’m just scared of messing this up,” Seven then admitted.

“If we end up not working out,” Jumin said, “I would not ask you to leave the home. I would not ask you to stop seeing Hana. Luciel, I have already told you. You are Hana’s father, as well. There is nothing that can change that.”

Seven looked over to Jumin as the man stared at the carpeted floor beneath them. He inched closer, hesitantly and slowly. Then, he swooped in and placed a quick kiss on Jumin’s cheek.

Jumin looked back in surprise, but then smiled, moving closer and kissing Seven’s trembling lips.

The kiss was nothing more than two lips meeting briefly and then separating just a quickly, but to Seven, it was like a firework had gone off. There was still uncertainty, but there was also a fire in the pit of his stomach, fueling him and telling him to bring it more of those kisses. His head felt as if it were spinning from the reality of the situation, still not completely caught up in what was happening. He realized his eyes had fallen close and his lips had turned upwards into a pleased grin. He opened his eyes to see Jumin smiling back at him, a bit pink around the cheeks, but still as handsome as he always was, always had been. Part of Seven even dared call him cute, which was a bit shocking from himself, but Jumin was also absolutely beautiful in that moment, with his slight blush and the way his lips had curved up to meet his smile. Those lips that had only seconds ago been against his, speaking to him of his attraction to Seven, and telling him that he would always be in Hana’s life. His fears were still very much real, but for that moment, he believed that he could seriously consider a life with Jumin and Hana, not just a living situation where he played Hana’s father until Jumin got home. They could be more of a real family, something he had wanted, but had long written off as a fairytale for himself. 

“I am not the type to date, you know,” Seven said. “I have never really...been in a real relationship before,” he admitted. 

Jumin took his hands in his own. “Before her, I had never believed a relationship was something I would ever find myself in,” he began. “After her, I felt that she was the only person that I would ever see in that way. It was very shocking to me when I found you and Hana asleep in the rocking chair. I saw you and I felt that you being here with her, with me, it was right. I wanted that and then I wanted more. I realized that I did not just want you in Hana’s life as her other parent, I wanted you in my life as my partner.”

“Those are very strong words,” Seven then said. “I do not know if I will be able to meet your expectations of me.”

“My expectations of you have not changed, Luciel,” Jumin said. “All I expect is for you to take care of Hana as you have always done; to do what is best for her, to make her feel safe, and to love her.”

Seven felt his body slump out of relief. He did not want to disappoint Jumin, after all the man had provided him a place to stay and allowed him the joyous pleasure of being in the little girl’s life. He also never got mad of judged him when he confessed his love for Jumin’s deceased wife. Her memory was another problem he was facing when it came to moving on with his life. He also knew that there was nothing to be done about that. She was dead and there was no coming back from that. Besides, she was never his in the first place; she was always Jumin’s. 

“If...” Seven began, trailing off as he gathered his thoughts. “I want to go slow,” he said. 

“As slow as you want,” Jumin said.

“I also don’t want to tell anybody about this, yet,” he continued.

“It is our business,” Jumin acknowledged. 

“I do like you,” Seven then told him. 

“I am glad,” Jumin replied.

“I want to go lay down,” Seven said.

“I’ll let you rest and then call you when dinner is ready,” Jumin said.

“Don’t forget to wake up Hana in a bit, or else she won’t sleep through the night,” Seven reminded.

“Of course,” Jumin smiled. 

Seven looked at the man who he was now...dating? The man who was his friend, who had confessed his attraction to Seven, and who was the father of Hana. Things had suddenly felt different. He was nervous, worried that he would be...what exactly? Do something to embarrass himself in front of Jumin now that they had acknowledged their mutual attraction to one another? He had done plenty to make a fool of himself in front of both Hana and Jumin at home, so nothing should be different, yet here he was, fretting over the idea of making himself out to be foolish in front of the man he had already lived with for over a year and had known for much longer. 

“Why do things feel so different now?” he said out loud.

“They don’t have to be that way,” Jumin told him. “I am still me and you are still you.”

Seven smiled a bit. “You’re right.” Things still felt different, though. 

“May I hug you?” Jumin then asked.

Seven nodded, seeing no reason not to accept. Jumin wrapped his arms around him, embracing him. It felt good, really. Those strong arms encircling him, making him feel comfortable and safe. He raised his arms up to return the hug, enjoying the feeling and leaning into the man. Jumin smelled nice, he always smelled nice, but today he smelled especially nice. Seven hadn’t noticed it before, but now it was surrounding him, infiltrating his nostrils and overwhelming his senses. He sighed into the hug, not realizing that he had already begun to nuzzle into Jumin’s shoulder. 

“You smell nice,” he spoke.

Jumin let out a chuckle and Seven felt the vibrations from it. “I try to smell nice at all times.”

“You certainly succeed in that duty,” Seven smirked to himself.

“You also smell nice, Luciel,” Jumin told him. “You always have a certain scent to you, something that I can’t quite place, but I always find pleasant.”

“Must be my natural musk,” Seven suggested, half joking and half serious.

“Must be,” Jumin agreed, still holding the red head. “I must say that I could stay this way for a lot longer, but I think you would probably like to go lay down for a bit.” Jumin began to pull away from the hug.

Seven released his arms, letting them slide down Jumin’s back and fall by his side once again. “I could get used to your hugs, I think,” Seven told him.

“I believe that I wouldn’t mind giving them to you more regularly,” he said, “unless Hana wants my hugs. She has top priority.” 

“Of course,” Seven agreed. “Although, I’m pretty sure she likes my hugs more.”

Jumin smirked. “That sounds like a challenge,” he stated.

“Perhaps it is,” Seven countered.

“When she wakes up, you may still be laying down,” Jumin told him. “Plenty of time for me to get my hugs in and show her just how much better they are.”

“You fiend!” Seven gasped, throwing his arm over his forehead and collapsing back onto the couch. “I cannot believe someone such as yourself would subject a little girl as precious as Hana to your inferior hugs to that of God Seven’s.”

“God Seven, I have not heard of that in a while,” Jumin chuckled.

“He has been taking a leave for the time being,” Seven told him. “Being a god is a lot of work, after all.”

“I suppose he does have a lot on his plate,” Jumin smirked, leaning over to Seven and resting his head on the other man’s chest.

“How gap moe of you,” Seven said.

“I do not understand,” Jumin sighed, “nor do I think I want to.”

Seven smiled to himself. “I think I’m going to go lay down now, though,” Seven then said. “Maybe take Elizabeth the 3rd with me. She has been pretty lazy nowadays.”

“Her age has made her more tired, it seems,” Jumin said with a frown. “I worry for her health.”

“You can’t fight aging,” Seven told him. “Now sit up so I can go lay down with my Elly baby.”

Jumin snickered, but sat up anyway. “Be gentle with her,” was all he said before Seven got up and left the room to find the white cat and head to his room.

*** 

** Zen has entered the chatroom **

Zen: Hey hey!  
Zen: Long time no see.  
Zen: Seriously. Where is everybody?

** Jaehee has entered the chatroom **

Jaehee: Zen, hello. It is good to hear from you.

Zen: Jaehee! Hello!

Jaehee: How is the show going?  
Jaehee: Is it alright for me to ask?  
Jaehee: I don’t want to get you in trouble.

Zen: No problem, actually that is something I’d like to talk about.  
Zen: Where is everyone?

** Yoosung has entered the chatroom **

** 707 has entered the chatroom **

Yoosung: Hey guys!

707: Yo!

Yoosung: Hey, where is Jumin?

707: He’s helping Hana brush her teeth.   
707: Baby girl got corn stuck in between her little teeth.  
707: She is so cute! ^_^

Jaehee: Adorable :)

Yoosung: Hana is precious!  
Yoosung: Awwww!

Zen: It warms my heart to know that Hana is eating healthy :)

707: That’s it?  
707: That she’s eating healthy?

Zen: Well, health is important to anyone at any age.  
Zen: You should know, you have Jumin’s cooks to monitor your diet.

707:Hey!  
707: Nobody regulates God Seven’s diet!  
707: ...

** Jumin has entered the chatroom **

Jumin: What did I just walk into?  
Jumin: Luciel, Hana would like you to tuck her into bed.  
Jumin: She insists that you tuck in the blankets right.  
Jumin: And that I do it too sloppy.

707: God Seven out!

** 707 has left the chatroom **

Zen: You two are so domestic.  
Zen: It’s almost like you’re a couple.  
Zen: Almost.

Jumin: Odd you say that.  
Jumin: What did you call us all here for?

Yoosung: Yeah, I was wondering the same.

Zen: Where is Saeran?

Yoosung: Reading over my shoulder.

Jaehee: Hello, Saeran :)   
Jaehee: I look forward to you coming to taste test my new menu items tomorrow.

Yoosung: Whaaaat? Why wasn’t I invited.  
Yoosung: Saeran says he is looking forward to it.  
Yoosung: But, seriously...  
Yoosung: Why no me?

Jaehee: You have a meeting tomorrow.  
Jaehee: Have you been preparing for that?

Jumin: 7 in the morning.  
Jumin: Do not be late.

Zen: Okay, but seriously.  
Zen: I’m trying to invite you all to my wrap party.

Jumin: I accept.  
Jumin: I will tell Luciel once he is finished with Hana.

Zen: Bring her, too!  
Zen: I miss that precious little princess!

Jumin: You spoil her.  
Jumin: Okay, I will.

Yoosung: lol  
Yoosung: Well that was easy.

Jumin: 7.  
Jumin: Don’t be late.

Yoosung: T_T

Jaehee: I’ll make sure to close the café early :)  
Jaehee: I look forward to seeing you all.  
Jaehee: Should we stick to any specific dress code?  
Jaehee: I wonder if there will be memorabilia from the set.

Zen: Haha!  
Zen: Casual is fine, nobody is really expecting anything fancy.  
Zen: I can’t wait to see you all again.  
Zen: Seriously, it’s been too long!  
Zen: Yoosung, tell Saeran he is invited, too :)

Yoosung: I will :)  
Yoosung: He said he will consider it.  
Yoosung: But, I’ll make sure he comes.

** 707 has entered the chatroom **

707: I humbly accept your invitation and will bring the lovely Princess Hana to accompany me.

Jumin: I already told him we would be there.

707: Jumin, always spoiling my fun.  
707: T_T

Yoosung: Aw :(  
Yoosung: You should come visit more often.  
Yoosung: Saeran is glaring at me, but he secretly misses you ^_^

707: :D

Yoosung: He just punched my arm. :(

707: D:  
707: Bad Saeran.  
707: No no.  
707: I’ll tell Hana on you.

** Saeran has entered the chatroom **

Saeran: You wouldn’t dare.

Jumin: Leave my daughter out of this.

Jaehee: Guys.  
Jaehee: No violence.

Yoosung: Saeran, come on.

Saeran: I’ll be at the wrap party, Zen.  
Saeran: And I’ll remind Hana why I am the best uncle.

707: Leave my daughter alone, sir!

Yoosung: ?

Zen: ?

Jaehee: ?

Jumin: Hana has begun calling Luciel her other father.  
Jumin: It is quite adorable.

707: It really is!  
707: <3

Jaehee: I wondered when that would occur.   
Jaehee: It really was a matter of time.

Zen: I wish she would call me uncle Zen.  
Zen: T_T

Jumin: Good grief.

Yoosung: She calls me uncle Yoo.   
Yoosung: She said my name is too hard.

Saeran: She calls me uncle SaeSae...  
Saeran: I don’t mind.

Jaehee: Aunt Jae.

Zen: Really? Am I the only one?  
Zen: T_T  
Zen: This is unacceptable.

707: It’s probably because she sees you the least.

Jumin: You have been very busy.

Zen: You let this happen :(  
Zen: You could have brought her on set to see me.  
Zen: T_T  
Zen: I have invited you!  
Zen: She has grown up to four and has not realized she has an uncle Zen.  
Zen: This is so sad...

Saeran: Tragic.

Yoosung: Truly.

Jaehee: She will spend plenty of time with you at the wrap party.  
Jaehee: Cheer up, Zen.  
Jaehee: You are too beautiful to be sad.

Zen: <3  
Zen: You’re right.  
Zen: Thank you, Jaehee!  
Zen: ^_^

Saeran: Wrong.  
Saeran: She will be with me.

707: Hey!

Jumin: Calm down.  
Jumin: All of you.

Yoosung: I wanna hang out with Hana, too...

Jaehee: As do I.

707: My baby girl is not a doll to be pulled on :(

Jumin: Agreed.  
Jumin: It’s late and I’m off to bed now.  
Jumin: Yoosung:  
Jumin: Remember, 7.

Yoosung: Yeah...  
Yoosung: I guess I should go, too.

Saeran: I guess that counts for me, too.

Jaehee: I have to get up early, too. Baking starts at 5.

Saeran: I’ll be there.

Jaehee: I look forward to your help.

Zen: Alright, I’ll send you all the info.

707: Bye!  
707: Good night!

** Jumin has left the chatroom **

** Jaehee has left the chatroom **

** Yoosung has left the chatroom **

** Saeran has left the chatroom **

** Zen has left the chatroom **

** 707 has left the chatroom **

*** 

“Good night,” Jumin said, kissing the top of Seven’s head as he got off the couch and went to his room.

“Good night,” Seven called out to him, watching the man leave. He smiled to himself, letting the warmth of his cheeks set in as he continued to sit there for a moment longer. He went to his room, still holding that smile. He laid down, still smiling. Things felt pretty nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry about that. Pretty much, I got a promotion and have been really busy with training and new hours.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes parents need some time away from their kids.

Saeran tied his laces and then stood up, admiring his reflection in the mirror. He did not often bother with appearances, especially when he did not particularly care of the opinions of others. However, this was going to be a party for Zen, a member of the RFA and someone that had assisted Yoosung and had cared a lot for Yoosung, which the blond cared for in return. For Yoosung, Saeran was willing to make a good impression on the cast and crew members of Zen’s series. He also wanted to make sure Hana, his nearly niece, appreciated his presence. He had grown a soft spot for the little girl and looked forward to seeing her again.

“You look great,” Yoosung called out to him.

Saeran turned to see Yoosung in a blue button up shirt and jeans. Saeran himself wore a simple and plain maroon v-neck shirt with black pants. He wore some nicer shoes, but still wanted to make sure he looked nice enough. Casual or not, he would not make a fool out of himself or the RFA. “You look good, too,” he told his lover.

Yoosung didn’t even blush, which was not uncommon between them now. They have been together for years now. “Thank you,” Yoosung told him, kissing Saeran’s cheek. “Can’t wait to see Hana again,” he then said. “Seven and Jumin, too, of course!”

“I suppose seeing my idiot brother will be alright, seeing as Hana will be there,” Saeran said. “Jumin is nice enough, too.”

“They seem to have grown closer,” Yoosung then said, almost absentmindedly. “I mean, how they speak to each other seems more comfortable.”

“They live together,” Saeran pointed out. “They have lived together for a long time now.”

“You’re right,” Yoosung said, “it just feels different.”

Saeran understood. He may play up the brother that is annoyed by his twin, but he actually accepted his brother and his secrets, including keeping his name still under wraps. Saeyoung spoke to him from time to time, and from what Saeran understood, he came to him when he needed to talk to someone that he trusted. Saeran supposed he should feel honored, Saeyoung didn’t even tell these things to the man he lived with and was helping raise their daughter together. Saeran was the first to be told that Hana had said her first word, Saeran was the first to be told that Hana had made her first steps, Saeran had been the first to be told that Hana had called Saeyoung daddy, and Saeran was the first to be told that Jumin had kissed Saeyoung. At first, Saeran didn’t see what the big deal was. He had suspected that Saeyoung had had a thing for Jumin, especially once he moved in with the man. It just seemed that his brother was ignorant to his feelings, something that the twins apparently had in common, as Saeran didn’t realize how much he had cared for Yoosung until way later. Saeran spoke to Saeyoung the night of the kiss, telling him that he should be happy that Jumin felt the same way as him. It wasn’t until Saeyoung brought up _ her _ did he realize how hard this must be for his brother. She was someone that had been present in his brother’s life from the day Hana was born and there was no doubt in Saeran’s mind that her presence was felt from Saeyoung every day. He now understood that his brother must be feeling guilty. He had loved her, too, and it must have felt like a betrayal to that love to suddenly feel these feelings towards her widowed husband. Saeran wondered what Jumin was feeling. Had he also felt guilt for the kiss? Did he feel like he was hurting the memory of his late wife by finding someone new? Or had he come to terms and finally moved on? Saeran did hope that they both will move on from her death and find happiness, even with each other. It would be for the best, he believed, especially for Hana. The little girl already saw Saeyoung as her father.

“We should go,” Saeran said. “Can’t be late, Zen would nag us to no end.”

Yoosung chuckled, “Yeah, you’re right.” He took Saeran’s hand and walked out the house and towards the car.

*** 

“You made it!” Zen greeted, reaching for Hana and lifting her up to hold.

“Zenny,” she laughed, hugging the man.

“I missed you,” he told her, glad to hear she remembered him.

“What about us?” Seven pouted, holding his arms out and waiting for a hug from the actor.

“I missed you guys, too,” he said, not moving from his spot and turning his attention back to Hana. “Want to get some snacks, little princess?”

“Yeah!” she cheered.

Seven lowered his arms in defeat. “We’ve lost Zen to the powers of Hana,” he cried.

“Let him be,” Jumin place a hand on Seven’s shoulder. “Gives her something to be occupied with.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Seven replied, ignoring the anxious feeling of not having his daughter next to him in such a populated room.

The party was in a convention hall, a place that could have been used by the RFA for a party easily. Food and drinks were at one area, while the seating was in another. There was a separate area with a dance floor that seemed to be largely unused by the guests with music playing from a speaker.

“Grab a drink with me,” Jumin suggested, taking Seven’s arm, which surprised the man.

“Oh, a-alright,” he said. “But, don’t drink too much,” he added.

“I don’t plan on drinking any alcohol,” Jumin chided, a bit annoyed that Seven would even feel the need to say such things. “I’m not an alcoholic, you know.”

“I just,” Seven let out a sigh, “I just want to have a good time with you. Like, maybe we could dance or something?” He took Jumin’s hand, stopping the man. “I’m sorry.”

Jumin looked back at Seven and felt a nudge of guilt for snapping at the man like he did. “No, I’m sorry for being so snippy to you.” He gently squeezed Seven’s hand. “If you want to dance with me, I would be honored.”

Seven smiled and then led Jumin to the food and drink.

*** 

Jaehee arrived a little after Yoosung and Saeran, pleased to see that all of the members had shown up. She had yet to talk to Zen, as he had been preoccupied with Hana, so she walked over to Saeran, who was waiting at a table while Yoosung went to get their drinks.

“I see that the party is in full swing,” she greeted with a smile, taking a seat next to him. “You and Yoosung made it here okay?”

“Yes, Yoosung insisted on driving his car. He is so proud of it,” Saeran rolled his eyes. “At least it’s not a flashy thing like my brother’s collection.”

“Yes, Luciel tends to enjoy being the center of attention when it comes to driving,” she giggled. “Speaking of which, I have not seen him or Jumin.”

“I know they’re here, but I haven’t spoken to them,” Saeran told her. “I think I saw them in line for food.”

The area wasn’t exactly open, so they couldn’t really see every part of the party hall.

“How has your brother been?” Jaehee then asked. “He seemed a bit different in the chat.”

“You’ve noticed to?” Saeran asked. “He has a lot on his mind,” he admitted. “Although, he wishes to keep it to himself for now.”

“I hope everything is okay,” she then said. “He is really good at putting up a front.”

“I believe my idiot brother will sort this out for himself.”

“If you are this confident, then I must place my faith in him,” Jaehee said, leaning back against her chair. “He must have his hands full with taking care of Hana all day, plus Elizabeth the 3rd and Jumin.”

“I suspect Jumin is helping him through this,” Saeran replied coolly. 

“Is he...related to your brother’s troubles in any way?” Jaehee hesitantly asked.

Saeran shrugged, dropping the conversation in favor of smiling to Yoosung, who had returned with their drinks.

“Ah, Jaehee, if I had known you had made it, I would have grabbed something for you, too,” he said.

“Don’t worry about it,” she smiled. “I’ll get something in a minute.”

“Excuse me,” Saeran said after taking a few drinks of the soda Yoosung had brought, “but I need to go get my niece away from Zen.” He stood and walked towards the two with determination.

Jaehee chuckled at the sight, turning her attention towards the blond. “He seems to be doing much better in crowds,” she told him.

“He has been,” he replied.

“He was a lot of help the other day at the café,” she then said. “He gave me a lot the think about for a new recipe and tasted all the new candidates for the menu.”

“He mentioned wanting to go more often,” Yoosung told her, watching his boyfriend from afar. “He’s gained some weight from eating at your café,” he then giggled. “He doesn’t look so skinny anymore.”

“He does look much healthier than he did before,” Jaehee smiled. When Saeran had been brought to Seven’s home, he had been mere skin and bones, barely able to walk for more than ten minutes. He had apparently been sitting most of his days at the Magenta stronghold used by Mint Eye. But, those days were far behind them and now, almost six years later, Saeran looked happier and healthier than he ever had since anyone in the RFA had known him, this included Seven’s own words.

“He does,” Yoosung grinned, watching as Saeran picked up Hana while she wasn’t looking and hugged the little girl. He felt his heart swell from the sight as Hana hugged him in return and kissed her uncle Saeran’s cheek.

“A lot of it was thanks to you,” Jaehee reminded him. “Saeran wouldn’t speak to anyone except you and Luciel for the longest time.”

“He just had trouble with opening up,” Yoosung tried to downplay his huge part in Saeran’s recovery. “I think a big part of it was that I was at Seven’s place so often. He’s still my best friend.”

Jaehee hummed to herself, a bit saddened that Yoosung played down all of his hard work and care for the young man to mere coincidence and happenstance. “If that is what you believe,” she then said.

“Where is Seven and Jumin, anyway?” Yoosung asked.

“I have not seen them,” Jaehee said. “Were they not waiting for food?”

“Not that I saw.”

*** 

“Hana, don’t you want to go meet all the other actors?” Zen tried, failing again and again to get the little girl away from Saeran, who was playing hard ball. He brought Hana over to the dessert table, where he was letting her pick out anything she wanted.

“Or, you could eat all these yummy cakes and ice creams with me and Yoosung,” Saeran said with a grin, loving Zen’s frustrated glare as he huffed in defeat. 

“Oh come on, bribing her with food? That’s not fair,” he said. “Besides, I’m sure your dad wouldn’t like that you’re eating all those sugary things,” he pointed out. “They are not healthy.”

“I don’t see dad or daddy,” Hana retorted, taking a bite of a cupcake.

Saeran laughed at Zen’s shocked face.

“Hey, where are your parents anyway?” Zen then asked, looking around for the red head and the Trust Fund Kid. 

“I don’t know,” Hana said. “Hey,” she then stopped eating her cake and looked to Zen and Saeran. “Why do adults kiss?” she then asked.

Saeran turned pale and Zen’s eyes widened in horror. 

“What do you mean, Hana?” Zen asked, crouching at the girl’s eye level.

Saeran did the same, taking the plate from Hana and putting it down.

“It’s just that dad and daddy did kissing and daddy got red,” she told them. “It was funny to see daddy um, shy?” she asked, not knowing the right word. “I want my cake back,” she told Saeran.

“Of course,” he said, handing her the plate and then looking at Zen, who was still wide eyed from what Hana said.

“Did you know anything about this?” Zen asked Saeran.

“I didn’t realize it happened when Hana was there,” he admitted, still in shock.

“So you did know,” Zen gasped. “Where are they?”

“I’m not sure, but maybe we should just leave them be,” Saeran then said. “I’ll take Hana to the table Yoosung, Jaehee, and I am sharing.” 

“Do that,” Zen agreed. “I’ll go find Seven and Jumin.”

“No,” Saeran tried, but it was too late. Zen had already gone off too far for him to reach. He sighed and took Hana’s free hand. “Come on, let’s go sit down.”

“Where is Zenny going?” she asked.

“To embarrass your parents,” he answered.

“What does that mean?” She then asked.

“You’ll find out sooner or later,” she decided, not wanting to think about the headache he was about to have.

*** 

Jumin had ended up taking Seven to a separate area of the building. There was a stairway that led to the roof.

“How did you know how to get here?” Seven asked.

“I’ve considered this building for RFA parties in the past,” Jumin told him, taking his hand and leading him to a bench welded to the roof. “I wanted to spend some time with you before we had to be social,” Jumin admitted, taking a seat.

Seven blushed a bit and sat next to him. “We can see a lot of the city here,” he said, looking out to see all the street lights and cars. 

“We can,” Jumin agreed. “Although, it is nice to just be alone with you, too.”

Seven nodded, leaning his head against Jumin’s shoulder. “Why do you like me?” he then asked.

Jumin wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulders. “Why does anyone feel one way or another towards anything?” he asked. “I like you because of our experiences together,” he said.

“So, if it were Zen who was in my place, do you think you would have grown attracted to him?” 

Jumin made a face. “I’d rather not think of a possibility to where I had Zen next to me in place of you,” he said. “But, I do not know if that would be the case. It could be,” he admitted. “But, it doesn’t matter because you are here and not Zen.”

Seven nodded. “You’re right,” he then looked over to Jumin, who was still looking out to the view of the city. “I shouldn’t dwell on what ifs, I should just appreciate what is here and now.”

Jumin looked towards the man, who then took his lips with his own. The kiss was not short, as their others were, it was more calculated, but more hesitant. Seven was unsure in the kiss, but still open and Jumin leaned into it, kissing him back. The longer they were there together, the more the kiss went from a simple and sweet one to a more heavy and experimental one, with Jumin taking Seven’s face with his hand and angling him in different ways. Seven, opening himself to Jumin, allowing the man to explore more of him with his tongue, which had eventually made an appearance during the kiss. Seven let out a moan of appreciation of the feeling, suddenly gasping in surprise at his own reaction and breaking the kiss. 

“Are you okay?” Jumin asked.

Seven nodded quickly and then hid his embarrassed face.

Jumin smirked in amusement and moved Seven to face him. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” he told him.

“I made a noise,” Seven said.

“You did,” Jumin agreed, kissing Seven once again, this time with less resistance. “It was cute,” he added, returning to the kiss.

Seven felt more confident in this one, allowing Jumin to take control and guide Seven in the way Jumin wanted, finally pulling the red head to straddle his lap, where they were no longer sitting awkwardly next to each other.

The kiss slowed and Seven pulled away once again in order to catch his breath. It was as if he suddenly realized he was on top of Jumin. “We should stop,” Seven panted.

Jumin was out of breath, too. “You’re probably right,” he agreed. Instead of letting Seven off of him, though, he instead wrapped both arms around Seven’s body and pulled him closer. “I would like to stay like this for a moment longer, though,” he told the red head.

Seven relaxed against the hold and let himself enjoy it.

“I want you to know that I really do like you, Luciel,” Jumin told him.

“I know,” Seven replied. “I like you, too.”

Jumin kissed Seven again. “I couldn’t ask for a better man to raise my daughter with me,” he told him.

“You are a good father, Jumin,” Seven kissed his lips.

“So are you,” Jumin told him in between kisses. “And if we keep this up, I believe that I will want more from you.”

Seven pulled back slowly, nodding in understanding. He was not ready for more, yet. Kissing was nice, it was great, actually, but he wasn’t ready for anything more.

“Let’s go back to the party,” Jumin told him. “They are probably looking for us.”

“Probably,” Seven agreed, getting off of Jumin.

Jumin sighed. “I would like to continue, though,” he told the other.

Seven giggled. “Maybe later,” he told him.

Jumin seemed content with that, standing up and taking Seven’s hand. “Let us return,” he then said, leading them back to the party.

*** 

Saeran had Hana in his lap while they all sat at the table when he saw his brother and Jumin approach. “There you are,” he called out, giving his brother a look.

Seven didn’t bat an eye at that, instead moving to take Hana, who cheered upon seeing her daddy.

“Daddy, where were you?” she asked.

“Got a bit lost,” he told her, hugging her. “Did uncle Saeran get you something yummy?”

“I got cookies, cake, and ice cream!” she told him, excitedly.

“Saeran,” Seven scolded.

Saeran lifted an eyebrow. “You weren’t here to stop me. You were too busy getting lost,” he then looked over to Jumin, who was busy speaking with Jaehee.

Yoosung silently sat to himself, trying to keep out of his best friend and his boyfriend’s moment between each other.

“I suppose we shall just have to discuss this later,” Seven smiled, kissing the top of Hana’s head.

“There you two are,” Zen’s voice then boomed, calling the table’s attention to him. “Where did you two go off to, huh?”

“Drop it,” Saeran warned a bit too lowly for Zen to hear.

“Zen, I see you’ve finally made an appearance,” Jumin remarked off handedly.

“Daddy got lost,” Hana told Zen with a smile.

“Lost, huh?” Zen asked her. “Strange that Jumin and Seven both got lost together,” he said. “Guys, this is my wrap up party.”

Saeran was glad for the change in subject, not wanting his brother and Jumin’s mess of a relationship to be outed.

“It is,” he spoke up, “so we should all congratulate Zen on his achievement.”

“Thank you, Saeran,” Zen smiled. “And you,” he turned to Seven, “I need Hana, now. She has yet to call me uncle.”

Saeran rolled his eyes, but smiled, knowing that Hana would be slow to change from her nickname for the actor of Zenny to uncle.

“Zenny, I’m thirsty,” she told him, once he had taken her from Seven.

“My baby,” Seven pouted once they had walked off.

“Just enjoy it while it lasts,” Jumin told him. “Soon she’ll be begging you to sleep in her room because of her tummy ache.”

Seven considered the possibility. “Yeah, we better make sure we give her something before bed.”

“No falling for her charms,” Jumin told him sternly.

“I know,” he sighed. “She’s just so cute.”

Jumin rolled his eyes, but knew his daughter had both of them wrapped around her finger.

Seven sat next to his brother, only to be elbowed sharply in the ribs, “Ouch,” he said, looking over to his brother who was looking back seriously.

“Yoosung and I are the first to be called for babysitting,” he told him.

“Fine, geeze,” Seven replied. The blow didn’t really hurt all that much besides the initial shock, but he liked to drag it out just to annoy his brother. “You’ll have to babysit while I’m in the hospital from broken ribs.”

Saeran just rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

The night stretched out, with the RFA enjoying their time together, finally meeting Zen’s cast and crew member friends. Hana never called Zen anything besides Zenny that night, much to the man’s disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been longer than I thought. My partner came to visit for a week and I didn't really have any time to post anything. Work has also changed; I now work mornings, as well as a bunch of learning to do with my new responsibilities.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. 
> 
> We only have one more chapter to go :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a hot minute!

Seven heard his door open, but he didn’t move. He heard tiny feet thump, thump, thumping on his bedroom floor, coming towards his bed. He bit back his smile, letting himself continue to appear asleep as Hana came closer to inspect his unmoving form. She came to the side of the bed he had not occupied and pulled back the covers just enough for her to sneak under. She crawled in and as soon and she pulled the covers back over her, he moved to tickle her.

“Daddy!” she cried out with laughter as he tickled her relentlessly.

“What are you doing here, Hana?” he asked, joining in her laughter as she began to squirm and kick him away.

She then hugged him, stopping the assault on her most ticklish areas.

He returned the hug, unable to deny it from her.

“I wanted to lay in bed with you,” she told him.

He heard his door open a second time, revealing Jumin. “I told her to let you sleep,” the man said, coming in and joining them on the side Hana had crawled in.

Seven smiled. “I was just about to get up,” he told the man.

“Now we can all have breakfast together,” Hana told him.

“Or we can all cuddle together,” Seven told her, pulling her in for another hug and laying back down.

Hana giggled, but didn’t fight.

Jumin laid down, too, placing a hand on Seven’s hip.

“Isn’t this nice?” Seven asked.

“It is,” Jumin agreed.

“I’m hungry,” Hana said, receiving a chuckle from Seven and a smile from Jumin.

“Fine,” Seven told her, letting her free from his hugs. “We will be there in a moment, so go on without us.”

“Alright,” she said, getting out of the bed, shutting the door behind her.

“Smart girl,” Jumin said, moving closer to Seven.

“She’s ours, so of course she’d be smart,” Seven told him, smiling and moving in to kiss his lover.

Jumin pulled him closer, wanting more of the man laying before him.

“Wait,” Seven pulled away, “We shouldn’t keep Hana waiting for long and I have morning breath.”

“The chef is here to make breakfast, so she will be entertained and I couldn’t give a damn about your morning breath,” Jumin replied, resuming the kiss with more heat.

Seven hummed his acknowledgment into the kiss and moved his hand to grab Jumin’s ass, appreciating all the man had to offer in that department.

Jumin smirked into the kiss, grabbing Seven’s in return and pinching it, receiving a whine from the man into their kiss. He liked that. He was then gentler, palming it and admiring its roundness. There was muscle to be found when he pressed his thumb down, massaging the area through the pajama pants Seven wore. The other sighed from the feeling, continuing to kiss Jumin slowly. Jumin pushed on Seven’s ass, in turn pushing him more up against Jumin, enough for Jumin to feel the slight hardness of Seven’s cock against his thigh. His fingers dug in between the cheeks, over the pajama pants, gripping it and pulling it towards him. Seven moved to hook his leg up and onto Jumin’s. 

Jumin broke their slow kiss. “I want your pajama bottoms off,” he told him.

Seven flushed red, but nodded, moving away in order to give himself room to take off the bottoms, leaning only his boxers.

Jumin pulled him back against him, placing his leg back to where it was, giving him easier access to Seven’s ass, including the little hole that was still covered by the fabric. Jumin rubbed his finger over the area gently, receiving a shudder in response. He palmed and squeezed the thick flesh under his fingers, enticing moans and whimpers from the red head. Jumin wanted more of those sweet sounds, so he moved Seven’s face with his own to where he was able to access his neck. He rubbed Seven’s ass and pulled it flush against him, feeling Seven’s cock again, harder this time, while he began kissing and sucking on his neck.

Seven’s free hand came up to grip at Jumin’s back, pulling the man closer as he whimpered against him.

“I love the sounds you make,” Jumin whispered against his skin.

Seven hummed appreciatively from that, thrusting a bit against Jumin’s thigh, wanting some more friction.

“What do you want?” Jumin asked him sweetly in between kisses against his neck.

Seven responded by thrusting against him harder.

“Use your words, darling,” Jumin cooed.

“Want more of you,” Seven told him barely above a whisper.

Jumin smiled deviously at that, pulling away in order to look at the mess Seven’s face had become. His eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were red from arousal. There was even a small bit of drool noticeable in the corner of his lips, whom were bruised from their earlier kissing. “Perhaps if you are a good boy, later,” he told him.

Seven whined in protest, thrusting against Jumin once again, desperate for more of the man’s touches.

“We have a four year old that is waiting for us,” Jumin pointed out.

“You’re evil,” Seven pouted.

Jumin kissed him and smiled.

“Make yourself presentable so we can join our daughter for breakfast, my dear.”

*** 

Seven was able to, no thanks to Jumin, and the two walked into the dining room where Hana was animatedly talking to the Han’s personal chef, a woman who had been working with them for over two years now, who had also lived in their neighborhood, making her job a lot easier.

“Daddy, what is that on your neck?” Hana immediately asked, pointing at Seven.

“What?” Seven asked, feeling his hand against his neck.

“It appears to be a bruise,” Jumin said, knowing exactly what had happened.

Seven blushed, as did the chef, who said nothing of it, instead began to serve their breakfast. Hana had requested omelets, saying that her dads would like the veggies in the morning.

“Maybe I got it when I executed Operation: Tickle Hana,” Seven told the girl, recovering from his embarrassment and moving closer to resume his tickle assault, kissing his daughter’s cheeks with exaggerated smooch noises as he did so.

“Daddy, not at the breakfast table!” Hana told him in between laughter.

Jumin stood back and watched his lover and their daughter.

Their chef did, as well, happy that the little girl had such caring parents. She was not stupid, nor was she blind. She had a running bet between some of the other staff working under the Han family, and she had been the one to win the pot when it came to if they were going to get together or not. Of course, they were all under an NDA and no word of this would ever make it to the public, or else they would be risking their entire careers. Besides, the Han family was a generous and kind employer to their staff. There was no reason to ever do such a thing.

Seven stopped tickling Hana and moved to his seat, thanking the chef by name, Marie, and the looking over to Jumin. “Come on already so we can eat,” he smiled.

Jumin felt his heart flutter. Lub dub, lub dub, over and over, very loudly and clearly in his ears. Surely, so loud the others could hear it too, if they listened. He smiled and nodded, moving over to sit in his spot. Seven and Hana began digging into their meal, not even waiting for Jumin to begin. He moved his hand to rest on Seven’s thigh, momentarily stopping the man to look at Jumin with the sweet smile Jumin had come to love, mouth still full of food. Love, perhaps that was the reason for his heart’s flutter.

Jumin thanked the chef and removed his hand from Seven’s lap, joining the other two in eating the omelet. It was delicious, as always, and kept him from continuing his investigation on his feelings. Although, he knew that he didn’t need to think more about it. He knew that he loved Seven and probably had felt that way for a while now.

*** 

“Yes, we will be there,” Jumin said into the phone as he sat on the couch with Seven while Hana laid on the floor next to Elizabeth the 3rd. His precious cat had grown tired in her old age, preferring to lay around more and jump on the couch less, finding comfort in the carpeted floor. She had begun playing with Hana’s hair as it was splayed on the floor.

“Your father?” Seven had asked when Jumin had hung up after saying his goodbyes. 

“Yes,” he confirmed. “It seems that he had a troubling dream and wishes to see us immediately,” Jumin told him. There was a frown on his lips.

“How is he?” Seven asked. He had not seen the man in a while now, not since they last had gone to the man’s estate, where Jumin had kissed him in the garden.

That had been over six months ago.

“He has been moving slower,” Jumin told him, allowing Seven to hold his hand as he spoke. “He still comes into the office, but he has not been as...there,” was all he could say. “Forgetful and confused at times,” Jumin told him. “I worry.”

“When does he want us there?” Seven asked.

“He requested immediately,” Jumin told him. “Hana, we are going to see grandpa.”

“Okay,” she said, getting up off the floor and kissing Elizabeth on the head, running to her room to get ready.

“Can I shower first?” Seven asked.

“Of course,” Jumin told him. “I would like a shower as well,” he told him, leaning against the red head as he spoke.

“You can wait till mine is done,” Seven told him. They may have progressed more in their relationship, but Seven was not ready for anything like that, regardless of how he felt earlier that morning. The heat of the moment had gotten to him, he told himself.

“Fine,” Jumin accepted, kissing Seven on the cheek and letting him get up.

“I’ll bring Elly to keep you company,” Seven told him, scooping the cat off the floor and placing her in Jumin’s lap.

“Elizabeth the 3rd,” Jumin corrected.

Seven merely rolled his eyes and went to his room. He had not slept in Jumin’s room, not ever, but he felt he would be comfortable with it one day, perhaps even soon. It didn’t stop him from showering in Jumin’s bathroom, though. He claimed that he liked the water pressure in that one better, but really he just liked to annoy the man.

*** 

The driver pulled up to Chairman Han’s estate, still as Seven remembered it. He held Hana’s hand, once they got out, and the three of them walked to the front together.

“Father,” Jumin greeted, a bit surprised to see his father waiting for them in the parlor. 

“Hana, dear,” he said, bending down to pick up his granddaughter, ignoring his son and his son’s...roommate. Seven and Jumin had never come out as a couple to Jumin’s father and Jumin had never told Seven of any conversations of comments the man had said or made regarding their relationship since the last time they had been over. “Thank you for coming,” Jumin’s father then said to them, leading them to the drawing room. 

Jumin’s father had modeled his house in such a way that it reminded Seven of an English abbey he had once visited when he was still an agent abroad. He had managed to take a day off and explore while he was stationed in England for a job. The thought of his life as an agent was one that brought back unfortunate memories to Seven and was something he kept private, even from Saeran. But, seeing that abbey was a memory he could remember a bit more fondly, as he had also received a full English breakfast and could pretend for a moment that he was not Agent 707, but just another tourist in the Queen’s country.

They all sat at a seat in the opulent room, with Hana sitting on her grandfather’s lap.

“Father, why have you called us here so urgently?” Jumin asked. “You seemed to be very unsettled on the phone.”

“Can’t a father call his son and granddaughter over to see him every once in a while?” he asked, ignoring Seven nearly completely as he looked to Jumin, who was sitting closely to the red head.

“You spoke of a dream on the phone,” Jumin pointed out.

“Ah, well, yes,” he then admitted. Seven watched the man, who looked so tired as he sat there, smiling down at his occupied granddaughter. Hana had been looking at the buttons on his vest and was completely engrossed by their intricate designs.

“Is everything alright?” Jumin continued.

“I’ve been having some odd dreams as of late,” the old man told his son. “Dreams involving the company and involving you. I’m not going to lie,” he then looked to his son, “I’ve been thinking of what we had spoken of previously and I believe that you need a wife, Jumin. You need someone to ground you and to keep you from being consumed in work.”

“I have Hana,” Jumin began before being cut off.

“Hana will start school soon and she is already occupied with her ballet lessons,” Chairman Han insisted. “What will you do, then, huh? When she is off at a boarding school in another country, even if she were to stay in South Korea, what of when she leaves for college?”

“Father, I am not lonely,” he said. “I thought we had moved past this.”

“Elizabeth the 3rd is probably as old as I am in her years,” his father told him truthfully. It was brutal, but it was honest.

“Luciel lives with me, father,” Jumin then said, looking over to the red head, who had remained silent during the exchange.

“Yes, your friend,” he looked to the red head, as if he had only just realized he was there. “Luciel, what do you envision for your future? Will you stay with Jumin and watch Hana until she is grown? What then, once you leave? What will become of my son? I’m sure you can agree with me that Jumin needs someone, a companion if you will, through life.”

“Sir,” Seven began, “trust me when I say that I will not abandon Jumin once Hana no longer needs a caretaker during the day. He is a very important person to me and is my friend first and foremost.”

“You do not intend to live your life as a nanny for the rest of your days, surely. There will be a time when Hana is grown and there will be a time when your services are no longer needed.”

“Father,” Jumin interjected, only to be silenced by Seven.

“Jumin, I wish to speak to your father alone,” he said.

Jumin looked a bit shocked at Seven’s words.

“Whatever you have to say to me can be done in the presence of my son and granddaughter,” Chairman Han told him sternly and seriously.

Seven sat up and gritted his teeth. “I love Hana as if she were my own flesh and blood,” he told the older. “I love her so much that sometimes I forget that I’m not her real father.” He took a breath. “I also love this man sitting next to me, the one you call your son.” He looked Chairman Han in the eye. “I have no intention of leaving either of them now, ten years from now, or ever.”

The room was quiet and the tension caused Hana to look up from her playing to watch the adults in the room. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she removed herself from her grandfather’s lap and ran to Seven.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” she asked, crawling into the man’s lap.

Chairman Han watched the display with awe as his granddaughter ran to Seven, not Jumin.

“Everything is alright,” Seven told her, petting her head.

“Jumin, please explain,” Chairman Han looked to his son.

“It is true, father,” he took Seven’s hand, watching his father’s expression as he did so. “I love this man, the father of my child in every way except blood,” he told him.

Chairman Han closed his eyes and sighed. “Jumin, take Hana to the garden for her to play,” he said. “I wish to speak to this man alone.”

Jumin looked to Seven, silently asking for his permission to leave.

“I’m sure Hana would like to see how the flowers are doing now that it has become colder,” Seven said, handing Hana over to him.

“Of course,” he said, taking his daughter and giving Seven a kiss on the cheek before he left.

Once it was only the two of them, there was an eerie silence cast upon the room.

“You understand that I wish for the best for my son and only granddaughter,” Chairman Han began. “Out of all my children, Jumin has always been my favorite and I do not feel sorry for saying that. He was always the one to try to continue having a relationship with me even after I had left his mother. He chose to stay with me, unlike his other siblings. He was also the one who had shown interest in the company, always trying his best to show me that he was the right one to work at C&R International and eventually take over for me,” he placed his hands upon his lap. “So, imagine my surprise when my son comes to me with a woman, telling me that he intends on marrying her, that he loves her, something he had never said once, nor even hinted at. Of all the women I have attempted to set him up with, of all the powerful and beautiful women he had come across in his life, he chose her, the mother of my granddaughter.”

Seven could only imagine Jumin bringing her to his father’s home, introducing her. She probably brightened the whole room with just her smile alone. Her voice probably sounded of music as she spoke, telling the man how much she loved Jumin. He imagined Chairman Han had loved her, too, as she was nearly impossible to not love. She was perfect in every way that mattered, including her imperfection. Her perfect imperfections were what made her _ her _ and Seven longed to have her back in their life.

“That woman became my daughter-in-law and carried my granddaughter for nine months. She would have been the perfect mother and I am sure she was the perfect wife. Having her pass marked one of the worst days of my life, and I assure you the worst day of Jumin’s,” Chairman Han said. “Having you suddenly come into his life, take care of his child, as he mourned his late wife, well quite frankly, I was downright suspicious of you when Jumin told me he had someone to help him with Hana.”

Seven nodded, understanding how it must have looked to an outsider.

“But, seeing how Hana loves you and the clear affection that Jumin gives, I believe my suspicions may have been misplaced.”

Seven’s eyes widened.

“I do not know you, nor do I understand your relationship with my son, but he trusts you and so does my granddaughter,” Chairman Han watched Seven as he continued to speak. “I will place my trust in you, as well, although it pains me to know there will be no more of Jumin’s children after Hana.”

“We could always adopt,” Seven then spoke, shocking even himself.

Chairman Han was silent until he let out a guttural laugh. “I suppose you could,” he then said.

Seven felt the tension in his body release and he chuckled himself. “Sir, I do love your son and Hana. I want to make them happy and I want to continue being in their lives. I know it may be wrong of me to say, but your permission is not what I am looking for. The only permission I want is Jumin and Hana’s.”

Chairman Han nodded at this. “It would be foolish of me to interject when your presence brings both of them so much joy,” he said. “But, please understand my position. Not everyone will be as accepting of the two of you. South Korea is still a conservative country when it comes to these types of things, especially with public figures.”

“I am fairly skilled in the art of subtlety,” Seven then said, half jokingly, but mostly serious.

“With your appearance?” he looked at Seven’s vibrant red hair. “I somehow doubt that.”

Seven smirked.

“But, I will support you until you prove to me otherwise,” Chairman Han said before going a bit more silent, sullen, even. “Did you know her before she died?”

“I did,” Seven admitted. “I loved her, too.”

“Then you understand the ghost she has left with this family,” he responded.

“If feel her everywhere,” Seven told him. There was a wetness in both of their eyes that refused to be ignored. “I so wanted her and Jumin to live a long and happy life together,” Seven admitted, “and I did not want to interfere with that. I wanted her safe, I wanted her happy. She chose Jumin and I respected that,” he told the chairman. “I stepped into Jumin’s life to take care of Hana because I wanted to honor her memory. There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t think about her and how it should be her here to hold Hana’s hand, to rock Hana to sleep, to take her to ballet, and to do all the things a mother is supposed to, but she’s not.” Seven wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. “So here I am, taking over her role, feeling like an intruder in their lives, but they care about me regardless. Jumin has never told me he regrets letting me care for Hana and I hope he never does.”

“I do not think my son will ever think that,” Jumin’s father told him honestly. His voice was almost kind.

“I want to be a good parent to Hana,” Seven told him. “I’ve messed up so much with my own life and with my brother growing up, I want to raise her right. I don’t want her to ever experience heartache and loss as I have.”

The chairman did not move as Seven broke into tears.

“I’m such a fuck up, but I love them so much,” he cried. “I don’t ever want to leave them.”

The chairman let him cry until his tears had dried up.

“You have my permission,” Jumin’s father told him. “I know you’re not asking, but you do have it.”

Seven, red eyed and still teary, nodded in thanks to the man. “Thank you,” he mouthed, unable to get the words out completely.

“I will send for Jumin,” he stood, moving to leave the room. “Oh, and I expect more visits,” he added before leaving. “Once every six months will not help us form a proper relationship beyond passing acquaintances. So, bring Hana over while Jumin is off or even if he is working. I’ll make sure to tell my son to share my phone number.”

Seven found himself laughing. It wasn’t funny, yet it turned out to be quite so. He had told the Chairman of C&R International that he loved his son and that he loved his granddaughter. He then told him he didn’t need his permission to do anything, but got it anyway. It was laughable to him because it was so unexpected.

Jumin returned shortly after, where he held him against his chest, letting the man be engulfed by his presence. It calmed him and brought him comfort. Jumin did not ask questions, only held him and ran his fingers through is hair, along his back, and kissed his face. 

“I love you,” Jumin told him.

“I love you, too,” Seven said.

“I wanted to tell you,” Jumin then said. “I wanted to tell you alone, but it ended up being in front of my father and our four year old.”

“I certainly didn’t intend on admitting my love for you in front of your father, either,” Seven then chuckled.

“Hm,” Jumin hummed. “It has been quite the day, hasn’t it?”

“It certainly has been,” Seven said, kissing his lover. “Your father gave me his permission to continue wooing his son.”

“Oh god, must you word it that way?” Jumin asked with a playful smiled.

“It’s the only way I know how,” Seven joked, hugging Jumin closer.

“You know, our daughter is out there getting into all sorts of trouble in the garden,” Jumin said. “A maid had already begun bribing her with cookies in order to get her to stop throwing leaves in the koi pond.”

“They have it covered, then,” Seven said with a sigh. “Gives us more time to stay here and hug it out.”

Jumin huffed, but hugged his lover even tighter to his chest. After a moment, he asked, “Would you mind staying in the room with me tonight?”

Seven looked to Jumin with curiosity.

“I want to be able to hold you,” he continued.

“You’re holding me now.”

“I want you to fall asleep in my arms,” he said.

Seven smiled. “I would like that, I think,” he decided.

“Perhaps even move some of your stuff in there. There is plenty of room,” Jumin pointed out.

“We will see how one night is,” Seven smirked, knowing full well it wouldn’t stop at one night.

*** 

_ \- Ten years later - _

*** 

Hana tied her shoe laces and grabbed her backpack. “Bye dad,” she said, hugging Jumin quickly. “Bye daddy,” she then did the same with Saeyoung.

“By, darling,” Jumin said his farewell.

“Have a good first day,” Saeyoung said.

Hana was gone before they could even blink, running to the car for another first day of school. She insisted on them letting her have Mr. Kim drive her alone. She had told them she needed to make a good first impression, as she was a teenager at 14. 

“They grow up so fast,” Saeyoung pouted, allowing Jumin to lead him away from the door and towards the dining room.

“We still haven’t had breakfast,” the older man pointed out.

“You’re right,” Saeyoung sighed, sitting at the table. Eating had come second to making sure Hana had gotten everything she needed for her first day of school. “Hana better not forget to tell Mr. Kim that she hasn’t eaten breakfast. She insisted on getting something with some friends, but you know how teenagers are nowadays,” Saeyoung pouted, taking a bite of his meal. “More focused on their looks than their health.”

“Hana already told me she had her money in her backpack last night,” Jumin assured him after swallowing his own food. “I even snuck in a few more bills before she left.”

“That’s my Cat Mom,” Saeyoung cheered, kissing Jumin on the lips.

“Saeyoung, you know how I feel about that nickname,” Jumin warned.

“Ugh,” Saeyoung sighed over exaggeratedly. “But, I got us mugs...”

“Those abominations should be smashed,” he said disapprovingly.

“You know Diana would be very sad to hear that,” Saeyoung told him, looking over to the floor, where the tiny kitten was laying near his foot. She tended to follow Saeyoung everywhere.

“She loves you more than me,” Jumin said.

“Nonsense,” Saeyoung tried, but ultimately knew it was true. The kitten had taken to Saeyoung ever since he found her hiding under his tire a few weeks ago in order to find shelter from the snow storm that had hit them. She was half frozen and he managed to warm her up and keep her healthy while Jumin and Hana were away at some event that Jumin insisted his daughter would be interested in. He wasn’t wrong, of course, but Hana didn’t want to admit that. “Fine, maybe she is a little biased,” he admitted once Jumin gave him a look. “Let me make it up to you by showing you just how much I love you after breakfast,” he winked.

Jumin smirked, giving in. “Fine, I don’t have to be in the office today, anyway.”

“Woah, I don’t know if I’m up for an all day romp,” Saeyoung then said.

“I’ll make sure to take care of you,” Jumin replied darkly, sending shivers up Saeyoung’s spine.

“We’ll miss lunch with your father,” Saeyoung then said.

“He’ll understand,” Jumin told him.

“And Saeran wanted us to meet him and Yoosung today,” he then reminded.

“Yoosung will be working all way,” Jumin told him.

“What about Zen’s premiere?” Saeyoung asked.

“It’ll be tonight,” Jumin told him. 

“Jaehee wanted everyone to meet up at the café and go together,” the red head smirked.

“We will make it,” Jumin assured, leaning close, forgetting his breakfast.

“What about breakfast?”

“I can just eat it off you,” Jumin then said.

Saeyoung almost blushed at the thought, but was too busy having his mouth ravished by his lover. “Then take me to the bedroom,” Saeyoung told Jumin, who wasted no time.

That evening, they all met up at Jaehee’s café, along with Hana, who insisted on walking from the school with her friends. Nobody dared comment on how Saeyoung may have walked a bit oddly, especially since Hana was there and the girl didn’t even notice. Zen’s movie premiere had been a success with all of them returning to the café after for a private party.

Jumin and Saeyoung sat back at the café. “She looks just like her, you know,” Saeyoung had said as he watched their daughter talk to Saeran animatedly about something.

“She does,” Jumin agreed, “but, she acts like you.”

Saeyoung rolled his eyes, but couldn’t deny that Hana had a bit of a mischief streak in her as he watched her nudge his brother who nodded. The two snuck up on an unsuspecting Yoosung with a plate of cake in either of their hands. Saeyoung giggled as he watched his best friend be tormented by his daughter and brother as they both shoved cake in the blond’s face. It had been revenge from them both, as the blond had managed to slam their face in their respective birthday cakes that year, something that Saeyoung had found quite shocking.

“Can’t deny that she’s still got your eyes,” Saeyoung then said, watching as the dark grey eyes of his daughter sparkled with mischief and laughter at the expense of the blond.

Jumin chuckled at the sight. “Has she told you anything about her day?”

“Not a peep,” Saeyoung replied.

“Saeran told me she mentioned a boy a few times, but he wasn’t one of Hana’s usual friends,” Jumin told him.

“Oh, is this Hana’s first crush?” Saeyoung asked.

“Perhaps,” Jumin sighed. “She is too young for crushes.”

“Agreed,” Saeyoung replied.

“We were both late bloomers,” Jumin kissed his lover’s cheek. “Why can’t our daughter follow in our footsteps?”

“Because she hangs out too much with ‘Zenny,’” Saeyoung chuckled.

“Of course,” Jumin smiled. The actor had never gotten Hana to call him Uncle Zen, despite his best efforts. Didn’t stop her from seeing him as family, none the less. “I think I’m going to grab us a few more snacks,” Jumin then told him.

Saeyoung nodded, letting Jumin go. He admired the man’s ass as he walked away. He then looked over to the pouting Yoosung, with his brother and daughter. Zen was busy talking to Jaehee, who had plenty to say about Zen’s new movie. He smiled to himself, happy that all his friends and family were able to come together, still. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his lover, who was speaking to a woman and a teen. Ah, Reya and Min had made it. Unfortunately, they were unable to make the premiere, but were able to make the after party. His lover had long since stopped his jealous remarks towards the woman, as she had since then understood that Saeyoung was off limits. She continued to be his friend, though, and Reya went to school with Hana, much to both girls’ delight. Hana had moved up a grade due to her excellent academic records and test taking. Saeyoung was initially against the idea, but was convinced when she told him Reya was there to help her any time she needed it. It was only one grade, anyway. 

Everything was as it should be, besides one glaring detail. _ She _ was not there. She could never be there, but Saeyoung could always feel her. She was there where it mattered, in all of their hearts. He was sure that she was somewhere, smiling as she saw her daughter grow up and her husband find happiness. He felt that she was happy that he had helped Jumin and Hana, and perhaps even approved of their relationship. Regardless, he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn’t hold anything against him.

He looked out at his little family and felt happy. Jumin looked back to him and smiled, lifting up the plate of snacks to show him he had not forgotten what he had gone over there to do.

Saeyoung smiled in return. 

Things were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It took longer to finally upload the last chapter than I expected, but it's finally here and it's finally over. I had a great time with this story and it makes me so happy that people actually read it. You all rock!
> 
> See you next reset.

**Author's Note:**

> New Mystic Messenger story! Even though I haven't played in a while, I really love this series. Scenarios and story ideas continuously pop into my head.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new story.


End file.
